A Noite que Mudou Nossas Vidas
by Gleek-RJ
Summary: Rachel namora Puck e Quinn é dona de um Pub. Uma noite elas se encontram e tudo muda. Universo alternativo - Faberry.
1. Quando te vi

_**Ok, há tempos eu estava a fim de fazer uma AU de Faberry, então saiu essa. Espero que gostem. Não vai ser uma fic grande. Talvez uns 3 capítulos, com um epílogo no final. Perdoem-me se houver erros.**_

_**Bem, como eu disse, é AU ou UA (universo alternativo), como queiram. O rating M é para linguagem inapropriada e, claro, coisinhas a mais. Então... aí vai!**_

Rachel Berry estava feliz. Começava a engatar um namoro com um cara do trabalho. Noah Puckerman era o mais assediado por todas, mas ele havia preferido ela, Rachel. Tinham saído algumas vezes, nada muito sério, mas Rachel achava que eles tinham algum futuro, apesar de Noah haver furado seus dois últimos encontros.

Hoje ele a havia parado no corredor do escritório para convidá-la para sair naquela noite. Havia dito que seria uma noite especial. Ela aceitou logo. Ia ser a oportunidade de usar a lingerie nova que havia comprado. Aproveitou então e, na saída do trabalho, foi direto a uma loja da 5ª Avenida e comprou um vestido lindo que estava de olho há um tempo. Ele custou uma pequena fortuna, mas valia a pena. Era preto, curto, com uma generosa fenda atrás, que deixava parte de suas costas à mostra. Perfeito. Pensou também em sapatos novos, mas decidiu se segurar, pois só o vestido era uma facada no seu orçamento.

Ela tomou um banho demorado de banheira, com sais perfumados. Arrumou-se e maquiou-se com cuidado. Olhou-se no espelho.

- Até que não está mal, Berry! – ela disse a si mesmo, com um sorriso.

Borrifou seu perfume favorito e sentou no sofá para aguardar Noah. Olhou para o relógio. Ele já estava um pouco atrasado. Neste momento ela viu a luz da secretária eletrônica piscando. Foi até lá e ouviu a mensagem:

"Alô... ah... Rachel... sou eu... É, bem... desculpe, mas... assim..., surgiu um imprevisto. Não vai dar para gente sair. Depois..., depois a gente conversa. Beijo, linda.

- Linda... – ela disse ironicamente – Filho da puta! – ela exclamou.

Pensou por um segundo. Era a terceira vez seguida que ele furava. Toda sua preparação para nada? Nem pensar! Então decidiu.

- Quer saber? Se ele não está a fim, vou achar alguém que esteja! – e saiu.

Não muito longe dali...

- Quinn, o que acha dos spots nestas posições? – perguntou Finn.

- Acho que estão legais aí. Acenda-os para ver como vai ficar.

Finn acendeu-os, iluminando o pequeno palco.

- Uau! Ficaram ótimos!

- Ficaram mesmo! – disse ele orgulhoso, olhando para sua sócia.

- Tomara que esteja à altura de Mercedes Jones.

- Eu senti sarcasmo na sua voz?

- Ah, Finn. Todo mundo sabe que a Mercedes, depois que começou a fazer sucesso, passou a se comportar como uma diva. Nem parece aquela Mercedes que estudou conosco. Você sabe que ela exigiu Dom Pérignon no camarim?

- Sério? Ela sabe que nosso Pub não tem camarim?

- Claro que não! – disse ela rindo – Ela vai ter que se contentar com o escritório lá dos fundos.

- O pior é ela descobrir que o escritório é multifuncional: escritório, sala de reunião, pequeno depósito, lugar para dormir e agora... camarim. - Finn disse rindo com ela.

- Finn Hudson, toca aqui sócio! – ela levantou a mão – Hoje vai ser inesquecível!

- Com certeza! – ele bateu a mão espalmada na dela. – Vamos, está na hora de abrir o pub. A fila lá fora está enorme!

Rachel chamou um táxi. Não tinha a mínima idéia aonde ia, mas entrou nele mesmo assim.

- Aonde vai, senhorita? – perguntou o taxista.

- Vamos ao.. à... ah, sei lá! Toca para o Village!

- Onde exatamente no Village?

- Hein? – ela perguntou distraída - Assim... algum lugar da moda. Algum lugar para ver gente, se divertir.

- A senhorita vai sozinha?

- Sim! Algum problema?

- Não, não! Claro que não! – ele olhou para frente e arrancou com o táxi.

De vez em quando olhava para a moça pelo retrovisor. Uma moça muito bonita. Era uma pena que estava sozinha. Esses rapazes de hoje em dia são mesmo uns idiotas. Ela parecia triste. Ele pigarreou para chamar sua atenção. Ela olhou para ele.

- Se me permite, senhorita, meu enteado é sócio de um pub no Village. O local é relativamente novo. Não sei se já ouviu falar. O nome é F&Q.

Rachel puxou pela memória. Achava que já tinha lido alguma coisa sobre eles na internet, mas não tinha certeza se era esse o nome.

- Então, eu soube que vai haver um pocket show hoje lá e vai bastante gente.

- É mesmo? Show de quem?

- Uma tal de Mercedes alguma coisa.

- Mercedes Jones?

- Eu acho que é essa mesmo.

- Pode me levar lá então, Sr... – ela tentou ler o nome na licença presa no retrovisor.

- Hummel, meu nome é Burt Hummel.

- Obrigada Sr. Hummel! – disse-lhe sorrindo.

Quinze minutos depois, Rachel Berry estava na frente do F&Q. Tinha uma pequena multidão na porta, com um loirinho tentando organizar a entrada das pessoas. Havia também uma longa fila na bilheteria. Ela respirou fundo e entrou nela.

- Caraca Quinn! Está bombando! – disse Finn, chegando perto dela.

Quinn só sorriu por trás do balcão do bar.

- Você não deveria estar aí, já disse isso a você.

- Eu gosto, Finn! Além do mais, se eu sair, quem vai ficar no meu lugar? Fora que os clientes adoram meus drinks.

- Ok, então deixa eu dar uma olhada como está lá fora.

O lugar já estava bem cheio. Eles tinham vendido uns 400 flyers pela internet e ainda tinha uma fila bem longa na bilheteria. Finn não pretendia super lotar o pub, afinal ele não era tão grande.

- Artie, quantas entradas você já vendeu?

- Umas 350.

- Acho melhor dar uma segurada.

- Ei! – disse uma moça na boca da bilheteria – Exatamente na minha vez você decide fechar? Não é justo!

Finn mirou a pequena morena, de boca carnuda e pernas estonteantes. Ele sorriu.

- Ok, Artie. Ela é a última!

Rachel pegou seu ticket e entrou no pub. O local estava lotado. Ela deu uma olhada geral, admirando a decoração. O pub era bem espaçoso, mas não era grande. Tinha dois andares, uma iluminação perfeita. As mesas eram bem distribuídas, o piso, as paredes, tudo no ponto do bom gosto. Em um dos cantos do local, estava um pequeno palco. Com certeza, onde Mercedes Jones se apresentaria. Em outro canto, uma pequena pista de dança. No centro do pub, o bar. Era um círculo, com as garrafas de bebidas no meio. Em volta, diversos bancos.

- Então, valeu à pena a insistência para entrar? – perguntou Finn, sorrindo.

Rachel se virou e encarou o homem alto a sua frente.

- Sim, com certeza!

- Espero que se divirta. Se precisar de algo, meu nome é Finn Hudson.

- Ok, Finn Hudson. – ela sorriu – Não vou esquecer.

Finn se afastou e Rachel se dirigiu ao bar. Todos os lugares estavam ocupados. Como não queria ficar vagando pelo local, esperou por ali. Assim que a primeira pessoa se levantou, ela sentou. Imediatamente procurou o barman. Avistou-o do outro lado do bar, de costas, servindo uma pessoa. Ele vestia uma calça preta e uma camisa prateada, sem mangas. Na cabeça, uma bandana colorida. Rachel decidiu esperar ele se aproximar para que pedisse uma bebida. Olhou então para o homem ao seu lado. Ele era um gato! Ela pensou. Corpo, cabelos, mãos, roupas, perfeito.

- Nossa, está bem cheio aqui! – ela puxou assunto.

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça, quase sem se virar.

- Você vem sempre aqui? – ela insistiu – É a minha primeira vez, mas não será a última, com certeza!

- É... o local é legal. – disse seco.

- Já escolheu seu drink, senhorita? – Quinn chegou perguntando.

Rachel se virou para a loira que sorria para ela, percebendo que o barman, na verdade, era uma mulher. Ela ficou alguns segundos encarando os olhos verdes e brilhantes dela.

- E então? – Quinn insistiu, acordando-a do transe.

- Eu... ah...eu acho que eu vou beber o mesmo que meu amigo aqui. – e deu um sorriso ao estranho – E então... – disse colocando a mão no ombro dele – Que veneno é este que está tomando? – brincou.

O homem olhou-a sem expressão alguma.

- Com licença. – pegou a bebida, levantou e afastou-se.

Rachel olhou-o surpresa, depois se virou para Quinn.

- Um bolo e uma esnobada no mesmo dia... É... acho que estou perdendo meu charme. – ela comentou sorrindo da própria situação – Ou então meus feromônios me abandonaram e eu estou exalando algum tipo de repelente contra os homens.

Quinn olhou bem para ela. Linda e com um corpo que... uau!

- Seu repelente deve ser só contra os homens então. – disse num sussurro.

Com o barulho do pub, Rachel não ouviu.

- O quê? – ela chegou mais perto para ouvi-la.

- Eu disse que você não perdeu charme algum. O Blaine é gay!

- Quem? O cara que estava aqui?

- Sim. Ele é gay. Eu o conheço há um tempo. Ele namorou o irmão do meu sócio. Está sempre por aqui atrás dele.

- Você é uma das donas no pub? – Rachel arregalou os olhos.

- Sim! – ela enxugou as mãos em um pano – Quinn Fabray. – disse estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-la.

- Uau! Parabéns por tudo aqui! – Rachel segurou em sua mão e sentiu uma quentura subir pelo seu corpo. E ela nem tinha bebido nada ainda – Rachel Berry. – se apresentou.

- Então, Rachel, você vai ou não vai escolher seu veneno? – brincou Quinn, usando as próprias palavras da morena.

- Bem, se a própria dona do pub é quem vai preparar, então vou entregar nas mãos dela. Que drink combina comigo?

- Humm... eu adoro inventar novos drinks, novas misturas. Acho que... espere aí!

Rachel viu a loira pegar vodka, uma bebida que não conseguiu identificar, canela em pó, leite condensado e umas gotas de algo que também não soube dizer o que era. Ela bateu tudo com gelo na coqueteira e serviu a ela em um copo comprido, de forma elíptica.

- Eu não vou cair dura, vou? – Rachel perguntou rindo e dando um gole.

Imediatamente a bebida assentou em sua língua. Gelada na temperatura e quente ao descer pela garganta. Doce e azeda, na medida certa. Perfeita.

- Uau! – ela exclamou – É deliciosa! – Qual é o nome deste drink?

Quinn sorriu para a morena de olhos penetrantes e lábios convidativos.

- Rachel Berry!

- Sim? – ela franziu a testa – E então? Qual é o nome do drink?

Quinn riu.

- Acabei de batizá-lo.

- Eu... você ... o drink se chama Rachel Berry?

- Sim. – Quinn falou sorrindo.

- Nossa, quanta honra! – ela olhou bem para a loira estreitando os olhos – Ah, você está brincando. Esse drink deve ter um nome.

- Rachel, eu acabei de criar o drink para você. Acho que merece o seu nome.

A morena piscou, fixando o olhar na linda loira atrás do balcão.

- Eu... eu nem sei o que dizer.

- Não diga nada. Beba!

Enquanto Rachel bebia, Quinn encheu o copo de um cara do lado oposto e deu uma cerveja a outro. Ela retornou ao local onde Rachel estava, mesmo ouvindo alguns clientes a chamando. Não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da morena.

- Aposto que você vai esquecer rapidinho os ingredientes dessa bebida. – Rachel brincou.

Quinn fez que não com a cabeça.

- De forma alguma! Rachel Berry já está gravada aqui na minha mente – disse ela - Será impossível esquecê-la.

As duas mulheres se encaravam sorrindo, sem piscar. Nem perceberam que Finn estava chamando a sócia.

- Quinn! Quinn, caramba! Você está me ouvindo? – ele teve que cutucar a loira.

- O que é Hudson? – disse sem desviar o olhar de Rachel.

- Mercedes Jones!

- O que tem ela?

- Ela não vem!

Quinn se virou para ele.

- O quê?

- Você ouviu. Ela não vem! Acabou de ligar dizendo que a gata dela deu cria e ela vai ficar lá. A banda dela chegou, mas ela não vem!

- Deus! Por que ela não coloca a gata em uma casa veterinária ou em um abrigo para animais? Só por esta noite. Ou então, por que ela não traz a gata e a ninhada para cá? Mas que merda!

- O que faremos, Quinn? Olha quanta gente veio ver a Mercedes cantar! – disse Finn.

Rachel olhava de um para o outro, vendo o desespero de ambos.

- Com licença. – disse ela timidamente.

Quinn se virou para ela.

- Eu acho que posso ajudar. – disse a morena.

- Só se você for bruxa e enfeitiçar todo mundo para que esqueçam porque vieram aqui. – disse Finn.

- Bem, eles não vão ver Mercedes Jones, mas podem ver Rachel Berry.

- E quem diabos é Rachel Berry? – perguntou ele impaciente.

- Rachel, por favor, estamos numa situação delicada. – disse Quinn, educadamente.

- Eu entendo. Também vim aqui para ver a Mercedes. Só que ela não vem. Os clientes podem sair sem nada, ou ver outra cantora.

- Você canta? – perguntou Quinn.

- Sim.

- Ah, ok, acabou a brincadeira! – disse Finn – O que vamos fazer, Quinn?

- Cala a boca, Finn! – disse exasperada – Mike! – ela chamou seu funcionário – Fique aqui por enquanto e só faça o básico! Não invente, por favor! – ela saiu do bar - Rachel, vem comigo!

- Quinn, você não está pensando seriamente em colocar esta moça...

- Pelo menos eu estou pensando. E você? – e saiu puxando Rachel para o escritório, nos fundos do pub.

Finn foi atrás.

- Senta, Rachel, por favor! – disse Quinn apontando o sofá.

- Quinn... – tentava Finn.

Quinn ignorou-o.

- Rachel, então, você canta profissionalmente? – a loira perguntou.

A morena olhou para Finn e depois focou em Quinn.

- Bem... não profissionalmente, mas porque me falta a oportunidade.

- E é aqui que você quer a oportunidade? – perguntou Finn com ironia.

Quinn revirou os olhos e ele continuou:

- Não pense que porque você á uma gata que nós vamos...

- Cala a boca, Finn! – exclamou Quinn – Rachel, o que você canta?

- Tudo! – respondeu ela.

- Tudo mesmo? – Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Sim. Olha, minha especialidade são os musicais da Broadway, mas eu posso cantar rhythm & blues e soul, que são as especialidades da Mercedes, ou então pop, rock, qualquer outra coisa.

Do lado de fora as pessoas começaram a entoar um coro de "Mercedes Jones! Mercedes Jones! Mercedes Jones!"

- Quinn, eu vou lá fora falar a verdade. É melhor que enrolar esta gente. Vou falar que a Mercedes preferiu ficar com a gata a cumprir o compromisso dela.

- Finn Hudson – começou Rachel - acho que se você falar mal do ídolo deles, vai ser bem pior.

- Escute aqui garota...

- Cala a boca, Finn! – Quinn ordenou mais uma vez, arrancando um riso discreto da morena – Rachel, o que você faz para se preparar, se aquecer, sei lá?

- Geralmente eu gargarejo água morna com limão, mas uma certa loira me fez uma bebida que esquentou minhas cordas vocais na medida certa. – ela deu um sorriso para Quinn, que devolveu o sorriso.

Finn olhou de uma mulher para outra e revirou os olhos.

- Quinn! – ele chamou – Quero falar com você em particular!

Ela se virou para Rachel.

- Vai se concentrando que você vai entrar em 15 minutos. – disse antes de ser puxada para fora dali.

- Ok, Quinn, o que está havendo? Se você fosse homem, eu diria que você está pensando com a cabeça de baixo. O que não é muita mentira, apesar de você não ter outra cabeça no meio das pernas.

- Finn, você está passando dos limites!

- Quinn, meu Deus! A tal de Rachel é linda, ok. Tem um corpo de babar e uma bunda...

- Finn, por favor!

- Mas isso não quer dizer que ela cante! Você quer levar ela para sua cama. Ok, é compreensível, mas caramba!

- Para com isso! Eu não quero dormir com ela! – disse Quinn.

- Aham, sei. Eu conheço você há muito tempo, Quinn. Ela faz o seu tipo! Mas você não mentiu. Realmente você não quer dormir com ela. Você quer ficar bem acordada com ela!

Rachel ouvia as vozes altas do lado de fora, mas não entendia o que falavam. Ela, então, chegou mais perto da porta.

- Ok, Finn, vou fazer o que você está pedindo! Eu vou dispensar a Rachel e você vai lá entreter o pessoal. Acho que você pode começar contanto aquelas piadas "engraçadíssimas" que nem uma hiena conseguiria rir delas. Depois você pode fazer um strip-tease. Para ficar bem legal, eu boto uma música da Mercedes de fundo para sua dança sensual. Aí você mostra esse seu corpo "saradão" para a mulherada. E para os caras também. Tem muito gay aqui hoje. Talvez o Blaine dê um descanso ao seu irmão e se interesse por você. – ela suspirou – Você está usando cueca boxer, certo? Só te peço para não tirar tudo, para não sermos processados por propaganda enganosa!

Finn estava mudo. De dentro do escritório, Rachel não conseguia segurar o riso.

- Você não está querendo dizer que o meu... meu...

- Eu não estou querendo dizer nada. Você está vestindo a carapuça. Ou a camisinha, tanto faz, já que você, ao contrário de mim, tem outra cabeça no meio das pernas.

Finn fuzilou Quinn com o olhar.

- Pergunte à Santana! Ela pode dizer...

- Finn, a Santana virou gay depois de transar com você. Isso te leva a que conclusão?

- Eu... isso não quer dizer que o meu...

- Chega, Finn! A Rachel vai cantar e acabou! Seja o que Deus quiser!

Quinn abriu a porta do pequeno escritório e Rachel se afastou rapidamente.

- Ok, Rachel. Vamos bater um papo com a banda da Mercedes. Vem!

Finn decidiu que deixaria as coisas por conta da sócia. Que se dane! Ela quer afundar tudo? Eu estou fora! – se afastou e ficou encostado no balcão do bar.

Quinn apresentou Rachel à banda e elas ficaram conversando com eles alguns minutos. A loira então disse à Rachel:

- Então, eu vou apresentar você a todo mundo e...

- Não, não! Pode deixar que eu falo com eles.

- Mas...

- Confie em mim, Quinn!

- Ok. – Quinn assentiu. Desceu do palco e foi se juntar ao sócio – A sorte está lançada, Finn!

Ela fez um sinal para o DJ parar de tocar. As luzes se apagaram e o palco se iluminou. As pessoas vibraram.

Rachel respirou fundo e foi até o microfone.

- Boa noite gente! – ela cumprimentou – E aí pessoal, estão gostando? F&Q é o máximo, não é? Meus amigos Quinn e Finn capricharam, não foi?

- Cadê a Mercedes Jones? – gritou um.

- É! Cadê a Mercedes?

Começou um pequeno burburinho.

- Então, pessoal – ela subiu o tom de voz e eles se calaram – Vocês conhecem a banda incrível da Mercedes? Aqui estão eles! – Ela apresentou um a um e eles deram uma pequena canja instrumental de quase um minuto.

O pessoal vibrou.

- Pois é, galera, a banda dela veio para arrebentar!

Todos aplaudiram, então Rachel decidiu ir ao assunto.

- Bem gente, a Mercedes teve um pequeno imprevisto e não pôde vir.

Alguns começaram a vaiar.

- Ei, ei! – ela cortou as vaias – Vocês acham que estes caras aqui merecem vaias? Sério? A Mercedes não veio, mas eles estão aqui! Vamos aplaudi-los!

Alguns vaiaram, mas a vibração da maioria abafou.

- Ela está com a platéia na mão, Finn. – Quinn comentou com um sorriso.

- Agora é que a cobra vai fumar. Vamos ver! – disse Finn.

Rachel continuou:

- Ok, chega de falatório, certo? Que tal música? E das boas! – ela fez um sinal para a banda, que deu os primeiros acordes da famosa música do Led Zeppelin: Stairway to Heaven.

Só o solo inicial da guitarra fez a platéia delirar. Rachel retirou o microfone do suporte, respirou fundo e soltou sua voz:

_There's a lady who's sure all that glitter is gold__  
><em>_And she's buying a stairway to heaven__  
><em>_When she gets there she knows if the stores are all closed__  
><em>_With a word she can get what she came for_

_Ooh Ooh Ooh And she's buying a stairway to heaven_

_There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure__  
><em>_'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings__  
><em>_In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings__  
><em>_Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven__  
><em>_Ooh, it makes me wonder__  
><em>_Ooh, it makes me wonder_

A banda trocou a batida e já era uma música do Queen. Rachel mudou a expressão, recolocou o microfone o suporte e cantou:

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise__  
><em>_Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day__  
><em>_You got mud on yo' face__  
><em>_You big disgrace__  
><em>_Kickin' your can all over the place___

_Singin'___

_We will __  
><em>_we will rock you___

_We will __  
><em>_we will rock you_

_Buddy you're a young man,hard man__  
><em>_Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day__  
><em>_You got blood on yo' face__  
><em>_Y' big disgrace__  
><em>_Wavin' your banner all over the place___

_We will __  
><em>_we will rock you___

_Singin'___

_We will __  
><em>_we will rock you_

Ela batia as palmas das mãos no alto e a platéia fazia o mesmo.

- Quinn... ela é..., é... – Finn balbuciava boquiaberto.

- Fantástica! – completou Quinn, sorrindo abobada.

Novamente a música mudou e assim se seguiu um pout pourri de músicas dos Anos 70, 80 e 90. A platéia acompanhava, vibrava e aplaudia. Rachel os fazia interagirem com ela.

Após quase 1 hora de show, ela disse:

- Que tal fecharmos com nossa diva Mercedes Jones?

Ela virou-se para banda e sussurrou o nome da música. Eles então começaram a tocar o principal hit da Mercedes. Rachel, mais uma vez, arrasou nos vocais. Quando acabou, ela curvou o corpo em agradecimento, diante da ovação da platéia. Virou-se para banda e aplaudiu-os também.

Quinn subiu ao palco e deu um abraço forte nela.

- Obrigada! Você foi demais! – sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo os pêlos de Rachel se eriçarem.

Quinn pegou delicadamente o microfone dela e falou a todos.

- E aí, gente? O que acharam? – perguntou apontando solene para a morena, que acabou enrubescendo – Mercedes não pôde estar aqui, mas acredito que a substituta foi mais do que a altura! – Rachel sorria para Quinn - Rachel Berry, pessoal! Guardem bem o nome dela: Rachel Berry!

Enquanto todos aplaudiam, Quinn puxou Rachel do palco e levou-a novamente ao escritório, nos fundos.

- Uau Rachel! Você foi maravilhosa! Arrasou! Impressionante!

- Ah, para! – disse a morena sem graça.

- Ela está dizendo a verdade. – disse Finn, chegando – Peço-lhe desculpas por ter duvidado de você. A Quinn tem mais sensibilidade para isso. – e piscou para a sócia – Obrigado, você foi o máximo!

- Obrigada.

- Bem, a noite ainda continua. Deixa eu voltar lá. – e saiu deixando as duas.

Quinn virou-se para a morena.

- Nem sei mais como agradecer. O cachê que pagaríamos à Mercedes é seu. Só tenho que dar uma porcentagem para a banda dela.

- Quinn, eu não fiz isso por dinheiro.

- Tenho certeza que não, mas eu faço questão. Você merece!

- Bem... quem não precisa de dinheiro, não é?

Quinn sorriu.

- Você deve estar com sede, fome, sei lá! – disse a loira.

- Eu beberia uma cerveja agora, mas... você me faria outro "Rachel Berry"?

A loira riu.

- Claro! Vem! Vou fazer um para você e um para mim.

Quinn e Rachel chegaram ao bar. Enquanto a loira preparava os drinks, a morena respondia às dezenas de pessoas que vinham falar com ela.

- Há quanto tempo você canta?

- Onde posso comprar seu CD?

- Você tem músicas para baixar na rede?

- Parabéns, você é demais!

- Gente, gente, deixa a Rachel respirar! – pediu Quinn.

Mais algumas perguntas e o pessoal foi dispersando.

- Desculpe. – disse Quinn.

- Pelo quê?

- Pelo pessoal ficar sufocando você. Eu posso chamar o Sam, meu segurança, se você quiser.

- Ei, você não tem culpa de nada. E eu até que gostei. – disse timidamente – Não são todos os dias que a gente recebe tantos elogios.

A loira entregou o drink a ela. – A você e à sua voz! – Quinn ergueu o copo e elas brindaram. – Você merece ouvir elogios sempre! – completou Quinn.

- Merece mesmo! – disse um homem que se aproximou.

Ele era bonito, pensou Quinn. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção dela foi o cabelo com um corte moicano.

- Noah! – exclamou Rachel.

- Rachel... quem diria? Eu não sabia que você ia cantar aqui. E o impressionante: Nenhuma música da Barbra. Caramba!

Rachel franziu a testa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Então o tal imprevisto para não sair comigo era ver a Mercedes cantar?

- Desculpe, Rachel, mas achei que você não se interessaria.

- Você nem tentou me perguntar se eu queria. É música, Noah! Você sabe que eu adoro música!

- É, bem...

- Puck! Estava te procurando, meu amor! – disse uma ruiva chegando e se pendurando no braço dele.

Então ela viu Rachel.

- Uau! Você é a cantora! Você foi incrível!

Rachel olhou de Noah para a ruiva.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu.

- Vamos, gato! Vai ficar tarde! – a ruiva disse e completou – E eu ainda quero ver aquela tatuagem nova que você disse que fez perto do Big Puck!

Quinn fez cara de nojo e Rachel ficou sem expressão alguma.

- Aham, claro, vamos! – disse ele sem graça – Tchau, Rachel! – e saiu puxado pela ruiva.

Quinn viu os olhos da morena se encherem de lágrimas, mas ela não derrubou nenhuma, se fazendo de forte.

- Rachel – começou a loira – você acha realmente que esse carinha merece que você chore por ele?

- Essas lágrimas são de raiva, Quinn! – disse olhando para a bebida.

- Mesmo assim! Esses caras são uns idiotas e eu já tive cota suficiente deles. Por isso é que agora eu prefiro as garotas.

Rachel levantou os olhos intrigada para ela e deu um sorriso discreto.

- Então vou beber a isso! – Rachel levantou o copo – Aos gays, lésbicas, bissexuais e todo o resto! – e virou a bebida – Humm, deliciosa. – Ela virou-se para Quinn – Me dá outra, Quinn!

A loira fez outro drink para ela. E depois outro. E mais outro...

- Faz mais um, Quinn!

- Você ainda nem acabou esse! É melhor parar!

- Não, não! Você devia beber comigo. Você só tomou um!

- Não posso, tenho que controlar as coisas por aqui.

- Ah, mas já foi quase todo mundo embora. Cadê o Fenn... Finn? – ela piscou forte – Ele pode ficar no controle.

Quinn fez outro drink e entregou a ela.

- Esse é o último, mocinha!

- Boba, eu não estou bêbada! Só... assim... um pouco alta! – ela sorriu – Só bebendo mesmo para eu ficar alta. – ela riu da própria piada boba – Pode descontar do tal cachê!

- Nananinanão! – disse Quinn.

- Droga! – ela olhou sua bebida com os olhos apertados – Rachel Berry, você é muito gostosa! – riu e depois fechou a cara – Pelo menos uma pessoa tem que achar isso... eu!

Quinn olhou-a e pegou uma garrafa gelada de água com gás.

- Ok, gente, o bar fechou. – disse ela aos pouquíssimos clientes que ainda estavam por lá – Rachel, vem comigo! – e saiu arrastando a morena para os fundos.

- Quinn, eu quero dançar. – disse ela.

- Deixa de ser criança, Dona Rachel Berry! Olha, toma essa água aqui! – abriu e entregou a garrafa a ela.

- Água? – Rachel fez uma careta.

- É, água sim, senhorita. Toma logo, vai!

Rachel tomou a água e fez outra careta. Quinn pegou a garrafa vazia e depositou em uma cesta de lixo no canto da sala. Quando se virou, viu que a morena estava chorando. Quinn revirou os olhos.

- Rachel, vem cá! Senta aqui! – e sentou ao lado dela.

- Por quê? Só me diz o porquê, Quinn! Eu sei que eu não sou a mais bonita das mulheres e posso ser meio teimosa às vezes, mas... ele... ele me trocou por "aquilo"?

- Você é linda, Rachel! E teimosia às vezes é muito bom!

Ela sorriu triste.

- Eu acho que eu sei porque ele me trocou. – ela fungou – Quando eu tinha 13 anos, eu beijei um menino no Colégio. Depois ele espalhou para o Colégio todo que eu beijava muito mal. Ele só esqueceu que aquele era meu primeiro beijo. E eu usava aparelho nos dentes. Ele foi muito mau.

- Rachel, você não pode estar pensando...

- O Noah devia estar me beijando por pena, só pode! – ela segurou no braço de Quinn e puxou-a para mais perto – Eu devo ser péssima de beijo! – ela concluiu – Foi por isso que ele preferiu a ruiva – disse balançando a cabeça.

Quinn se sentiu quente com a proximidade da morena.

- Olha, Rachel, você precisa descansar. Pense depois na besteira que você acabou de dizer. Você ainda vai rir disso.

- Quinn... – ela olhou-a triste – É o beijo! – ela enxugou o rosto - Se eu pudesse... assim... tirar a prova... – disse, ainda segurando o braço de Quinn e encarando os lábios dela.

- Rachel... você... – ela respirou fundo – Por favor, não faça nada que fará você se arrepender. – Quinn disse sem muita convicção.

- Eu preciso de outra opinião... alguém que me diga... – Rachel foi aproximando sua boca da boca da loira.

Quinn sentiu a respiração quente da morena bem junto à sua. Ela desconfiava que Rachel não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas não conseguiu desviar o rosto. A morena então fechou o espaço entre elas, grudou suas bocas e começou a escorregar os lábios por sobre os dela, colocando a pressão perfeita no beijo.

A loira sabia que Rachel havia abusado da bebida e, das duas, uma: ou Rachel esqueceria tudo no dia seguinte, ou iria se arrepender daquilo. Por isso a consciência de Quinn a fazia permanecer estática, apenas sentindo os lábios da morena, quentes e macios. Simplesmente maravilhosos.

Puta que pariu! O tal do Noah é um perfeito idiota! Ou então não corre sangue nas veias dele, pensou a loira. Diferentemente das dela, onde o sangue estava totalmente desgovernado, a mil por hora.

Quando Rachel chupou seu lábio inferior e passou a língua sobre ele, a consciência de Quinn se calou. Não mais resistindo, ela segurou a nuca de Rachel, aproximando-as mais. Abriu a boca e chupou a língua dela, arrancando um gemido da morena. O gosto de Rachel Berry, o drink, ainda estava lá. E, misturado ao gosto de Rachel Berry, a mulher, era totalmente intoxicante.

Rachel, aproveitando que a resistência da loira se fora, enfiou a língua na sua boca de vez, aprofundando o beijo definitivamente. Ela sentiu imediatamente que havia uma grande diferença entre beijar um homem e uma mulher. Quinn tinha a boca suave, os lábios macios e a deixava tomar as ações. Naquele momento ela soube o que preferia. Era muito mais gostoso beijar Quinn do que qualquer outro cara que ela já havia beijado. Ela então puxou Quinn pela cintura, colando os corpos e sorriu intimamente ao ouvir um gemido vindo da garganta da loira.

Definitivamente não havia nada de errado com o beijo de Rachel. Muito pelo contrário. Em poucos segundos de lábios e línguas se acariciando, Quinn já sabia que estava louca por aquela mulher. Com a mão ainda segurando a nuca de Rachel, ela começou a percorrer com a ponta dos dedos o pescoço dela, o contorno da orelha e entranhou-os dentro dos cabelos da morena, enquanto sua outra mão fazia o mesmo nas costas dela. Quinn agradeceu mentalmente que o vestido de Rachel tivesse uma fenda generosa na parte de trás, o que lhe permitia um contato direto com sua pele quente.

Rachel sentia que a coisa estava se avolumando além do esperado, mas ela não conseguia parar e nem queria que Quinn parasse. Ela subiu a mão da cintura da loira até a altura de sua cabeça e puxou a bandana dela para baixo, jogando-a no chão. As mechas loiras caíram lindas sobre os ombros de Quinn. Rachel se afastou um segundo apenas para vê-la. Deu um genuíno sorriso de apreciação. Quinn, então, voltou à sua boca e, desta vez, tomando as rédeas do beijo, o que fez a morena amar ainda mais aquilo. De repente a loira largou sua boca e desceu para seu pescoço. Rachel sentiu o corpo arrepiar de uma forma impressionante. Sua calcinha estava encharcada. Como pode? Quinn não a conhecia, mas sabia exatamente onde tocá-la com os lábios, língua, dentes e mãos.

Com Noah totalmente esquecido, ela decidiu que queria sentir mais da loira e levou sua mão ao seio dela, por cima da blusa. Quinn gemeu.

- Rach... – ela balbuciou ofegante e se afastou um pouco.

Encarou Rachel por um momento, com os olhos vidrados de desejo. Ela ainda pensou em perguntar à morena se ela tinha certeza do que queria, mas ao ver a expressão de puro tesão nela, Quinn não hesitou e levou a mão à coxa de Rachel, puxando a lateral do vestido para cima e acariciando a pele macia dela. Voltou a beijá-la, esfomeada. Rachel não tentou pará-la. Muito pelo contrário. As mãos da morena foram direto ao botão da calça de Quinn e abriram-na, puxando o zíper para baixo.

A intimidade de ambas latejava. Quinn então sentiu os dedos de Rachel tateando o elástico da sua calcinha, buscando um espaço onde pudessem entrar.

- Quinn, nós temos que fechar o caixa! – Finn disse, entrando no local.

As duas se afastaram rapidamente. Quinn levantou de imediato, ficou de costas para o sócio e fechou sua calça. Rachel permaneceu sentada, muito vermelha, ofegante e com os lábios inchados. Ajeitou o vestido para baixo e tentou arrumar os cabelos.

Finn estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu...ah... vocês... porra! Eu não sei o que dizer... eu... caraca, me desculpem! Eu não...

- Ok, Finn, já entendemos! – disse Quinn.

- Eu devia ter... assim... batido antes.

- Aham, devia! – Quiin disse, também vermelha.

Rachel não conseguia encarar Finn. Não conseguia nem olhar para Quinn. Ela levantou abruptamente e pegou sua bolsa, que estava caída no chão.

- Eu vou embora! – e saiu correndo, envergonhada.

- Espere, Rachel! Precisamos conversar! – Quinn disse, arrancando atrás dela – Rachel! Rachel!

Mas a morena foi mais rápida, saindo para a noite de Nova York sem olhar para trás. Quando Quinn alcançou a porta, Rachel já tinha virado a esquina e sumido das vistas da loira.


	2. Cadê você?

Quinn voltou ao pub com uma expressão indecifrável. Passou por Finn como um foguete. Então ele ouviu a porta do escritório bater com força.

Quinn ficou em pé, no meio da sala, com as mãos na cintura. Olhou para as paredes, sem nem saber o que estava fazendo. Olhou para o sofá onde ela e Rachel haviam estado antes. A recordação recente fez uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Neste momento ela ouviu uma batida na porta. Ela enxugou o rosto, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Entra! – ela disse.

Finn abriu a porta devagar e colocou a cabeça para dentro, avaliando o "terreno".

- Entra logo! – ela disse se dirigindo a umas bebidas que estavam em um canto.

Pegou uma cerveja, abriu e deu uns goles. Sentou na ponta do sofá e ficou mirando a garrafa.

- Essa cerveja está quente, Quinn! – Finn comentou.

- Foda-se! – foi a resposta que ouviu.

Finn não queria falar sobre o que vira, então falou a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça:

- Vamos fechar o caixa ou não?

Quinn levantou o olhar para ele, franzindo a testa e sorrindo irônica.

- Você só pode estar de sacanagem com a minha cara! – ela balançou a cabeça – Foda-se o caixa! Foda-se você! Foda-se todo mundo!

- Mas... Quinn...

Ela fuzilou ele com o olhar.

- Qual a parte do foda-se você não entendeu? – e virou toda a cerveja.

Finn encarou-a sem ação.

- Ok, eu não ia comentar nada, mas diante da sua atitude... – ele disse sentando ao lado dela.

Ela fez menção de levantar, mas ela a segurou e puxou-a de volta ao sofá.

- Não, não, Fabray! Você vai ficar quietinha aqui. – ele teve que segurá-la firme, porque ela tentava levantar novamente – E não adianta fazer força, porque eu sou mais forte que você. – ele respirou fundo – Olha, eu não vou me desculpar novamente pelo que aconteceu. Primeiro porque eu já pedi desculpas, segundo porque não adiantaria mesmo e terceiro, bem... terceiro porque eu acho que eu não tive culpa. Vocês deveriam ter trancado esta bendita porta.

Quinn olhou-o com os olhos marejados.

- Ai, droga! Vem cá! – ele abraçou-a – O que houve, Quinn? Você nunca ficou assim por ninguém! Nem pelos caras e nem pelas garotas.

- Não sei, Finn! Ela... ela é diferente! Ela...cara... ela me pegou no primeiro beijo. Só com um beijo eu já estava louca por ela!

- Acho que você já estava louca por ela antes disso. – corrigiu ele – Quando ela abriu a boca e cantou. A voz dela... porra Quinn, você precisava ver sua cara de boba vendo ela cantar.

- Você acha? – ela perguntou.

- Eu não duvido! Olha só o que houve entre vocês! Você sempre foi cuidadosa. Assim... nunca partiu para cima de cara. Você se resguardava para não se machucar. Mas quando eu entrei nesta sala... uau! Se eu não tivesse entrado, vocês duas... você...

- Teria tido a noite mais maravilhosa da minha vida! – ela completou, enxugando uma lágrima.

- Você teria mesmo transado com ela aqui?

- Do jeito que a gente estava pegando fogo, se ela não me parasse, com certeza!

- Então, procura ela!

- Como, Finn? Ela não deixou endereço, telefone, nada! Nem o dinheiro do cachê ela levou.

Finn pegou o rádio.

- Artie? – ele disse – Eu e Quinn estamos aqui nos fundos. Por favor, traz aquele catálogo para gente aqui?

Não demorou muito e o rapaz chegou com o catálogo. Finn o pegou e procurou por Berry, Rachel. Não achou. Ele balançou a cabeça para Quinn.

- Berry, Rachel! Tem certeza que não tem nada aí? – ela perguntou se colocando ao lado dele para procurar.

- Nada, Quinn!

- Vocês estão querendo o telefone da moça que cantou? – perguntou Artie, que ficou por ali.

- Sim, você sabe de algo? – Quinn perguntou esperançosa.

- Não, mas se me lembro bem, ela foi a última a entrar. Lembra, Finn? – ele assentiu – Então, eu lembro que ela me deu um cheque para pagar.

Quinn sorriu para Finn.

- Sócio, vamos fechar o maldito caixa! – ela disse, o puxando pela mão.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rachel entrou no seu apartamento se arrastando. Nem sabia como tinha chegado. Trancou a porta e se encostou nela com os olhos fechados. Não acreditava na noite que tivera. Primeiro tomara um bolo. Depois realizara o sonho de cantar para uma platéia que não eram seus pais e familiares. E eles haviam gostado dela! Deu um sorriso. E este sorriso se alargou quando se lembrou do melhor de tudo: Quinn. A loira que conhecera atrás do bar. A loira que dera seu nome a um drink. A loira que assumira o risco e a deixara cantar. A loira que fizera seu corpo sentir coisas fantásticas com apenas alguns beijos.

Ela tirou seus sapatos e jogou-os de lado. Sentou e pegou sua bolsa. Abriu-a e retirou de lá a bandana de Quinn. Sim, ela estava caída próxima à sua bolsa, então ela não resistiu e carregou-a com ela, antes de sair de lá. Levou a bandana ao rosto, sentindo o perfume dela. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos.

- Por que você é tão idiota e insegura? – perguntou-se em voz alta.

O que será que Quinn está pensando agora? Imaginou Rachel. Ela deve me achar uma boba por sair correndo ou uma otária por nem ter pego o dinheiro. Eles todos devem estar rindo de mim agora. Eu devo ter sido apenas mais uma que se jogou nos braços dela.

- Merda! – falou alto.

Ela foi ao banheiro e se olhou no espelho. Estava com cara de bêbada e drogada. Seu rímel estava escorrido por baixo do olho. Seu batom e gloss já tinham ido há muito tempo. Grande parte havia ficado na boca de Quinn. Ela molhou o rosto e começou a tirar sua maquiagem, ou o pouco que restou dela. Ela suspirou. Ia ser difícil esquecer a loira. Mas ela realmente queria esquecê-la? E Quinn? O que...

- Para Rachel! – ordenou a ela mesma.

Decidiu não pensar mais naquilo. Pelo menos por aquela noite. Ela então tomou um banho, fez um café forte, bebeu e deitou. Mal colocou a cabeça no travesseiro e a loira apareceu novamente em seu pensamento. Na mão de Rachel, a bandana colorida.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Achei! – exclamou Mike.

Quinn e Finn tinham colocado todos os funcionário para procurar o cheque.

- Achou? – Deixa eu ver! – pediu Quinn e Mike entregou-o a ela.

Ela leu.

- Bank of Boston... – ela virou o cheque – Droga! Ela não escreveu nada atrás. – ela suspirou – Voltamos à estaca zero! – disse colocando o cheque no balcão.

Finn pegou o cheque.

- Talvez não, Quinn! Veja! – ele apontou algo no cheque – Agência Downtown 2

- E daí? Em que isso muda algo? Eles não passam o endereço ou telefone dos correntistas.

- Downtown 2, Quinn! Santana trabalha nesta agência!

Os olhos da loira brilharam ao se lembrar da amiga.

- Vou ligar para ela! – disse pegando o telefone.

- Às 4h00 da manhã? – Perguntou Finn.

- É, ok, claro! Vou ligar lá pelas 10h00, quando abrir o banco. Melhor, eu vou até lá! – ela olhou para todos – Obrigada pessoal.

Quinn chegou ao seu apartamento, tomou um banho e deitou. Não conseguiu dormir, pensando nela, na voz dela, no beijo dela, nas mãos pequenas e quentes, no pescoço lisinho. Suspirou.

- Santana Lopez, você é a minha esperança!

xxxxxxxxxx

10h30 – Bank of Boston - Agência Downtown 2

- Claro que eu não vou dar o endereço! – exclamou Santana.

- Mas San...

- Quinn Fabray, você sabe que me apunhalou pelas costas.

- Eu? Como assim? – ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Você não é sócia do Finnasco?

- Ah, claro, o Finn. Mas o que...

- Isso foi o punhal cravado nas minhas costas. – ela disse balançando a cabeça, de olhos fechados e com a mão no peito.

- Deixa de drama, San. Se você está chateada com ele, ok. Mas não desconta na sua amiga aqui.

- Amiga? Se você fosse realmente minha amiga, teria me ajudado num bom plano para matá-lo.

Quinn revirou os olhos.

- Escuta só, San. O Finn só é meu sócio. Além do mais, você não está bem melhor agora, com a Brit?

- Muito! O Finnpotente é passado!

- Então, vai ficar com raiva de mim porque eu sou sócia dele?

Santana entortou a cara.

- Afinal, por que você quer o endereço dessa dona aí?

- Ah, bem, ela cantou no pub ontem e... eu quero... assim... contratá-la.

- Ontem? Mas ontem não seria a Mercedes?

- Ih, longa história. A Mercedes deu um bolo na gente. Aliás, você e Brit nem deram as caras ontem!

- Estávamos celebrando um ano de namoro.

- Que bom! – ela disse e voltou ao que interessava – E o endereço, San?

- Eu não disse ainda que vou dar.

- Santana!

- Como essa Rachel Berry surgiu nessa história toda?

- Nós estávamos conversando no bar, aí recebemos a ligação da Mercedes, então a Rachel disse que cantava. Mais ou menos isso. – resumiu ela.

Santana estreitou os olhos para ela.

- Conversando? Você não é de dar papo aos clientes. – disse desconfiada.

- Ah... assim... ela...

- Como ela é, Q?

- Hã? Como? Bem... ela é simpática, comunicativa...

- A anatomia, Fabray! – exclamou a latina, interrompendo-a.

- Eu... ah, nem reparei.

Santana levantou uma das sobrancelhas, inclinou a cabeça para o lado e cruzou os braços na frente.

- Droga! Ok! Morena, não é alta, cabelos castanhos ondulados, um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Olhos castanhos penetrantes, pernas e coxas bem torneadas e uma bunda que... nossa!

- Conversando hein!

- Ok, San. Eu nunca senti nada assim por ninguém. Homem ou mulher. A gente... a gente meio que se beijou. Aí o Finn apareceu.

- Claro que o Finnpata tinha que surgir na história.

- Ela saiu correndo. Eu tenho que achá-la!

Santana olhou bem para ela.

- Bem... se a razão fosse só para contratá-la, para dar lucro ao Finnbecil, eu não daria o endereço, mas nesse caso... Você sabe que eu não tenho permissão de passar informações dos correntistas, não sabe?

- Por favor, por favor! – Quinn pediu com as mãos unidas a frente, como se estivesse rezando.

- O que eu vou ganhar com isso?

- Minha eterna gratidão?

Santana sorriu.

- Seis meses de entrada e bebida grátis no F&Q. Para mim e para Brit!

- Seis? Ok, ok. O Finn vai me matar, mas é por uma boa causa.

- Se ele quiser te matar, me fala que eu mato ele antes. Coisa que eu já devia ter feito há muito tempo!

Quinn riu. Santana se afastou para a área interna do banco. Cinco minutos depois ela voltou com um papel.

- Toma! Não precisa me agradecer! Apenas vai se lembrando dos ingredientes daquele drink verde que só você sabe fazer. Eu vou querer um monte deles.

Quinn se debruçou sobre o balcão, agarrou a latina e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dela.

- Louca! Eu estou trabalhando!

- Obrigada, amiga!

- Ah, ok, ok! Vai buscar sua garota, Fabray!

xxxxxxxxxx

Rachel acordou com uma dor de cabeça de matar. Não podia nem reclamar, ela tinha abusado mesmo. Levantou da cama ainda com a bandana da loira na mão. Instintivamente levantou a bandana até seu rosto, tal como fizera antes. O cheiro dela ainda estava impregnado no tecido. Suspirou e foi tomar banho. Já estava atrasada para o trabalho. Vestiu uma roupa qualquer e saiu comendo uma maçã. Fez sua parada habitual na Delicatessen próxima ao escritório e saiu de lá com um cappuccino e um bagel.

Assim que entrou no escritório, ouviu um pigarro atrás dela. Ela se virou.

- Oi, preciso falar com você! – Puck disse.

- Não quero falar com você! – ela saiu andando.

- Rachel, você não está exagerando? – ele foi atrás dela.

Ela olhou para ele incrédula.

- Você me chama para sair, fura na última hora e aparece com outra a tiracolo. Ainda acha que eu estou exagerando?

Ela chegou à baia dela, pendurou sua bolsa no suporte da mesa e se sentou.

- Rachel, aquela garota não é ninguém. Eu a conheci ontem mesmo, no pub.

- Olha só, Noah, não me importa se você a conheceu ontem, ano passado ou se vocês eram amigos de infância. Eu não estou mais afim, ok? – ela se virou para seu notebook.

- Você vai realmente me dar o fora? – ele perguntou.

- Você ainda está aí? Vai mostrar o Big Puck à outra clientela! Comigo, chega! Dá o fora, porque eu estou com dor de cabeça e quero tomar meu café da manhã.

O telefone tocou e Rachel atendeu.

- Alô... sei... ele está aqui...ah é? Nossa! Pode deixar que eu dou o recado. Faço questão de parabenizá-lo... aham... ok... obrigada.

- Era para mim?

- Sim. A sua ruiva, aquela que você "conheceu ontem", está lá na recepção com um exame de sangue nas mãos. Parabéns, papai Puck!

Puck ficou verde.

- O...o q-quê?

- Vai lá, big daddy! – disse Rachel com sarcasmo.

Noah saiu cambaleando pelo corredor. Rachel deu um gole no seu cappuccino e uma mordida no bagel. Acabava de virar uma página na sua vida.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quinn pediu que Finn fosse com ela. Eles chegaram ao endereço passado por Santana.

- O que eu digo a ela, Finn?

- Como assim? Eu não sei. Você sempre foi a rainha da lábia.

- Mas...

- Vamos logo, Quinn! Na hora você vai saber o que dizer.

- Ok, vamos lá!

O endereço passado por Santana era de um escritório. Quinn chegou na recepção e falou com a recepcionista:

- Oi! Eu gostaria de falar com uma funcionária de vocês. O nome é Rachel.

- Rachel? – a mulher digitou no computador – Nós temos uma Rachel Towsend no RH, uma Rachel Vallens em Compras e uma Rachel Coors, secretária da diretoria. Qual delas é?

Quinn chegou mais perto, como se tentasse olhar a tela do computador.

- Rachel Berry. O sobrenome é Berry.

- Desculpe, mas não temos nenhuma funcionária com esse nome.

- Com licença? – disse uma senhora que empurrava um carrinho com sucos – Essa Rachel que vocês estão procurando é uma morena com uma voz bonita?

- Sim, é ela! – disse Quinn abrindo um sorriso.

- Ah, essa moça cantou para gente na festa da empresa há três anos. Foi tão lindo!

- E onde ela está?

- Ela pediu demissão há pouco mais de um ano. – ela suspirou – Uma pena. Tão simpática!

Quinn insistiu.

- A senhora sabe dizer se há alguma pessoa aqui que era próxima a ela? Uma amiga, que possa saber onde a Rachel está?

- Infelizmente não, senhorita. Com sua licença. – e saiu com o carrinho de sucos.

- Ok, obrigada.

Quinn murchou completamente. Finn passou o braço pelo seu ombro, dando força a ela.

Eles saíram dos elevadores para o estacionamento.

- Ela deve ter mantido a conta, mesmo tendo se desligado da empresa. – disse Finn.

- É. Com certeza foi isso! – ela concordou.

- E agora, Quinn?

- Não sei. Mas eu não desisti!

Eles entraram no carro e seguiram para o pub. Lá chegando, Finn pegou duas cervejas no bar e entregou uma à sócia.

- Você está precisando disso! – ele disse.

Eles beberam em silêncio, até que Quinn disse:

- O que você acha de um anúncio do jornal?

- Hein? – disse distraído.

- Acorda, Finn! Jornal, anúncio, Rachel!

- Será que vai dar certo? E se ela não for leitora do jornal em que você...

- Eu colocarei em todos!

- Nossa, Quinn, que paixão!

- Você não tem idéia, Finn! Meu medo é dela ter esquecido tudo, ou eu ter sido só uma experiência para ela, afinal ela me pareceu bem hétero, até que...

- Até que vocês se beijaram. – completou Finn.

- Exatamente!

- Se bem me lembro de onde estava a mão dela quando eu entrei naquele escritório... porra Quinn! No mínimo bi! Hétero nunca!

- Ela estava bêbada, Finn.

- E daí? Eu já fiquei bêbado algumas vezes e nunca saí beijando homens por aí.

- Tem certeza? – ela disse com um sorriso maroto.

Ele franziu a testa para ela.

- Estou brincando, bobo! – disse ela com um sorriso e indo em direção ao computador. – New York Times, você é o primeiro!

xxxxxxxxxx

Rachel passou o dia todo pensando em Quinn. No meio do expediente ela entrou no site do F&Q e clicou em "About Us" (Sobre Nós). Lá falava um pouco dos donos, Quinn e Finn, e tinha uma foto de cada, uma ao lado da outra. Rachel ficou boquiaberta com a beleza da loira. Na foto, Quinn usava um vestido vermelho curto, mas super elegante e usava uma sandália alta de salto fino. Os cabelos estavam mais compridos. Finn estava de camisa e calça social. Ficou admirando a foto, enquanto tomava um copo de água.

Neste momento sua colega chegou perto.

- Uau! Que gato! – disse, assustando Rachel.

- Hã? O quê?

- O cara aí da foto. Um gato!

- Ah... é...

- Eles dois são casados? – disse, apontando para Quinn e Finn.

- Não. São sócios no F&Q.

- Ah, o pub no Village. Já ouvi falar. – ela disse e continuou – Ah, mas eles devem ter um casinho. Com certeza!

- Não têm! São só amigos!

- Como você sabe? – perguntou a colega.

- Porque eu os conheço! – disse Rachel, bebericando sua água.

- Ah, ninguém pode ser "só amiga" de uma cara desses! Só se um deles for gay!

Rachel se engasgou com a água e começou a tossir violentamente.

- Rachel! Ei Rachel, tudo bem? – disse a colega batendo de leve em suas costas.

- S-sim... ok... o-obrigada.

- Já que você conhece os donos, você bem que poderia descolar umas duas entradas, para mim e meu namorado.

- Eu os conheço, mas não nesse grau de intimidade. – cortou Rachel.

- Ah, ok, não custou tentar, né? Deixa eu voltar para o que eu estava fazendo.

Mal sabia a colega que o "pouco" grau de intimidade já chegava ao ponto de ter estado com sua língua dentro da boca da dona do pub e vice versa. Ela teve que sorrir com o pensamento.

Voltou ao site e, discretamente, salvou a foto de Quinn para dentro do seu notebook.

xxxxxxxxxx

22h00

- Mike! – chamou Quinn – Por favor, aproveite que ainda falta uma hora para abrirmos e dá uma procurada pela Rachel nas redes sociais. De repente, a gente a acha no Facebook ou algum desses. Eu vou me arrumar.

Quinn tomou uma ducha no próprio pub e colocou sua roupa. Quando procurou pela sua bandana colorida, não achou.

- Ué! Cadê ela? – perguntou-se, até que lembrou que Rachel a tinha puxado e jogado em algum lugar daquela sala.

Olhou em tudo. Não encontrou. Então foi à gaveta da escrivaninha e pegou outra. Desta vez uma vermelha e cinza. Foi direto ao bar. Tinha que focar no trabalho, senão ia ficar maluca pensando na morena. No fundinho do peito, ela tinha esperança de Rachel voltar ao pub e procurá-la.

xxxxxxxxxx

Em seu apartamento, Rachel encarava o interior do seu armário. Procurava uma roupa bonita e atraente que pudesse vestir. Até 10min atrás, ela estava esparramada no sofá, rodando todos os canais da TV, tentando, em vão, afastar Quinn do seu pensamento. O que era muito improvável de acontecer, uma vez que Rachel estava sempre com a bandana da loira junto a ela. Ela então decidiu que ia ao pub. Levantou-se e foi se arrumar. Finalmente escolheu um vestido esverdeado, que era mais simples e discreto que o preto da noite anterior, mas ainda assim bem bonito. Calçou uma sandália de salto alto, maquiou-se e foi à luta. Ainda no táxi, ficou imaginando o que diria à Quinn.

"_Ah... oi Quinn! Eu... ah... vim aqui devolver sua bandana, que peguei por engano" – _Não! Isso não dá! Você nem trouxe a bandana!

"_Oi, Quinn! Lembra de mim? Então... eu gostei tanto do seu drink que não resisti em voltar aqui só para bebê-lo novamente."_ – Não Rachel! Louca! Ela vai pensar que você é uma alcoólatra. Ainda mais depois do porre de ontem.

"_Ei, Quinn! Puxa, eu saí tão apressada ontem que acabei não pegando o dinheiro do cachê. Que cabeça a minha, não é?_ – Definitivamente não! Você disse que não fez aquilo por dinheiro. Vai parecer mercenária.

"_Então... tinha tanta gente bonita aqui ontem! Quem sabe eu não vou encontrar minha alma gêmea aqui?"_ – Podre Rachel! Muito podre!

O taxista olhava intrigado pelo retrovisor as expressões da sua passageira. Parecia que falava consigo mesma. Balançava a cabeça, torcia o nariz, franzia a testa. Eu hein! Cada louco por aí! Pensou ele.

- F&Q, senhorita! – anunciou o taxista parando o táxi.

- Hã?

- O pub, moça! Chegamos!

- Ah, sim, sim!

Rachel pagou e saiu do táxi. Ficou parada uns minutos na calçada olhando o movimento. O burburinho na entrada era grande, mas sem o tumulto e quantidade de gente da noite anterior. Ela se dirigiu à bilheteria. O rapaz que estava lá não era o mesmo da outra noite.

- Oi! Eu quero uma entrada!

- Claro! – ele disse pegando um ticket.

- Onde está o rapaz da cadeira de rodas? – ela perguntou.

- Ah... o Artie? Ele não pôde vir hoje, então meu irmão me pediu para ajudar.

- Você é irmão do Finn?

- Sim, eu sou o Kurt. Você o conhece?

- É... mais ou menos.

Ela pagou e ele lhe deu o ticket.

- Divirta-se! – ele disse.

- Obrigada!

Ela então entrou. Seu olhar foi direto ao bar. Lá estava ela! Linda! Rachel sentiu sua temperatura se elevar, só em ver a loira. Deus, eu não vou conseguir me aproximar! Pensou.

Viu uma mesa vaga e sentou. Agradeceu mentalmente pela mesa ser em um local discreto, no canto, meio na penumbra, mas próxima ao bar, onde ela teria uma ótima visão de Quinn. Então o garçom se aproximou.

- Algo para beber?

- Eu... ah... – pensou em pedir um "Rachel Berry", mas Quinn saberia na hora que ela estava lá – Uma margarita, não muito forte, por favor.

- Eu conheço a senhorita? – disse ele.

- Como?

- A senhorita não cantou aqui ontem?

- Eu? – calma Rachel! – Você está enganado. Eu não canto nem em karaokê, para não passar vergonha.

- Ah, então desculpe, mas é que a senhorita é muito parecida com ela. Com licença, vou pegar sua bebida. – disse e se afastou.

Ele levou o pedido ao bar. Ela viu Quinn preparar a bebida rapidamente e deixar o copo no balcão. O garçom colocou-a na bandeja com um guardanapo e levou a ela.

- Obrigada! – ela disse.

Ficou então tomando sua bebida devagar, enquanto olhava para o bar, tomando coragem. Quando finalmente decidiu e levantou para ir até ela, viu uma loira com um corpaço chegar ao bar. Quinn abriu um sorriso e a abraçou forte. Rachel voltou a sentar. Ela não conseguia ouvir o que falavam, mas toda a coragem que a margarita havia lhe dado, foi embora pelo ralo, assim que viu que as duas mulheres pareciam bem íntimas.

- Nossa Quinn, quanto tempo! – disse Brittany.

- Pois é Brit, depois me lembre de puxar a orelha da Santana. Aposto que é ela que não quer trazer você aqui.

- Você não conhece a San? Ainda é aquela história com o Finn. Mas ela gosta a beça do Q&Q! Ela está vindo aí também.

- Brit, o nome do pub é F&Q e não Q&Q.

- Eu sei, mas a San me faz substituir o F pelo Q. - e as duas caíram na gargalhada, com Quinn se dobrando de rir e colocando a mão no ombro de Brittany para se apoiar.

Rachel decidiu ir embora. Estava na cara que Quinn e a outra mulher tinham algo. Pediu a conta, pagou e saiu. Viu um táxi chegando. Quando o carro parou, ela imediatamente foi até a porta e aguardou a passageira pagar e sair. Então saiu uma morena muito bonita, com todo jeito de latina. Rachel cumprimentou-a com um balançar de cabeça, por educação, e se abaixou um pouco para perguntar ao taxista:

- O senhor me levaria ao Soho?

- Claro, pode entrar!

Com Rachel de quadril empinado para trás, Santana não levou nem dois segundos para reconhecer a descrição de Quinn: Morena, não é alta, cabelos castanhos ondulados, um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Olhos castanhos penetrantes, pernas e coxas bem torneadas e uma bunda...

Rachel entrou no táxi e ele arrancou, sob o olhar da latina.

Santana entrou no pub e avistou Brit e Quinn no bar em um papo animado. Foi direto para lá.

- Ei! – deu um selinho em Brit – Gostei de ver, Q! Meu nome está na porta, conforme combinado.

- Promessa é dívida! – disse Quinn – E você nem perdeu tempo!

- Nunca! – ela riu – Aliás, e nem você por sinal!

- Eu? Como assim?

- É! Você! A tal de Rachel não sei das quantas acabou de deixar o pub! Você acha a garota e dispensa rápido assim?

Quinn deu um pulo por cima do balcão do bar e segurou Santana pelos ombros.

- Você viu... a... ela...ela... a Rachel estava aqui?

- Sim! Saiu há cinco minutinhos!

Quinn correu desabalada para a porta.

- Fabray! Ei! – tentou chamar Santana.

Um minuto depois Quinn retornou ao bar. Santana estava dando goles na bebida de Brittany.

- Ela não estava lá fora!

- Você não me deixou terminar! Ela saiu e pegou o mesmo táxi que me trouxe.

Quinn suspirou.

- Como você sabe que era ela? – perguntou Quinn desconfiada – Você nunca a viu.

- Você me descreveu, lembra? Bate certinho com ela. Ainda mais com aquela... tampe os ouvidos Brit! – ela pediu à namorada – Bunda! Realmente...

- Não complete isso! – disse Quinn.

- Era aquela tal moça que a Quinn quer pegar, San? Estava lá fora?

- Santana, foi assim que você contou a minha história para Brittany?

- E você não quer pegar?

- Mas do jeito que você fala... merda! – ela voltou para trás do bar – A Rachel estava aqui e nem veio falar comigo.

- Quinn, esquece a garota um segundo e me faz um drink daqueles.

- Vou pensar!

- Ah, é assim? Então também não vou contar o que eu ouvi a morena falar ao taxista.

- O quê? O que ela falou? – perguntou Quinn.

- O senhor pode me levar ao Soho? – disse imitando a voz de Rachel.

Trinta segundos depois, o drink estava na mão da latina.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rachel voltou desolada ao seu apartamento. Ela era uma idiota mesmo! Claro que Quinn não estava nem aí para ela. Uma noite. Só uma noite depois e ela estava jogando charme para outra vítima. Aposto que aquela loira está agora mesmo naquela salinha dos fundos com a língua de Quinn dentro da sua boca. Com as mãos de Quinn por dentro do seu vestido. Possivelmente dentro da sua calcinha.

- Para, Rachel! – disse alto – Esquece ela!

E outra: Foi você quem provocou! Foi você quem a beijou primeiro. Ela nem queria no início, mas você forçou a barra. Claro! Ela também te beijou por pena. Tal qual o safado do Noah. A loira já deve até ter espalhado que você é péssima de beijo.

Droga! Chega de Quinn Fabray! Pegou a bandana colorida e jogou em uma gaveta da cômoda. Não antes de aspirar novamente o cheiro da loira.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quinn passou o resto da noite feito um robô. Atendia os clientes no piloto automático. Chegou a entregar uma bebida errada para um e errar os ingredientes de um drink de outro. Coisas que nunca tinham acontecido. Nem as presenças de Santana e Brittany a estavam animando.

- Que merda, Q! Vai ficar com essa cara a noite toda? – perguntou Santana.

- Deixa ela, San! – tentou Brittany.

- Não vou deixar não! Ela não é assim! Anima aí, Fabray! Pelo menos você sabe que ela mora no Soho.

- Aham... como se o Soho fosse do tamanho desse pub. – Quinn estava com o cotovelo no balcão, inclinada e com o rosto se apoiando na mão. Completamente desligada – E quem garante que ela mora no Soho? De repente ela nem estava indo para casa dela.

- Você acha que não, Q? – perguntou Brittany.

- Eu não acho mais nada, Brit! Ela veio até aqui, entrou e não veio falar comigo. Com certeza se arrependeu do que fez!

- Você vai desistir? – Santana quis saber – Vai ver ela está com medo de você não querer nada com ela.

- Se depois do nosso beijo, ela ainda acha isso. Caramba! – disse ela – Bem, eu já botei os anúncios nos jornais. Vão sair por três dias seguidos. Se ela ler e quiser, ela sabe onde me achar.

- Quinn! – chamou Mike.

- Sim!

- Você não perguntou e eu acabei me esquecendo de te falar. Eu não a encontrei nem no Facebook, nem no Twiiter, Orkut, MySpace, nada! Desculpe.

- Ok, Mike. Obrigada!

Quando ele se afastou, ela se virou para as amigas.

- É..., acho que acabou mesmo.


	3. Impossível ficar longe

_**Para quem comentou, obrigada. Como eu havia dito antes, a fic seria pequena e teria 3 capítulos e um epílogo. Bem, esse é o terceiro. Vamos a ele.**_

Rachel sonhou com Quinn. A loira beijava e chupava seu pescoço, deixando-a muito excitada. As mãos dela passeavam por todo seu corpo, ora acariciando, ora trazendo-a para mais junto. Sua boca era tão quente! Ela aplicava beijos molhados em toda parte, até que chegou à sua intimidade e chupou-a.

- Quinnnnn...

Ela acordou. Estava muito suada e sua calcinha molhada. Ela levou sua mão por dentro dela. Precisa aliviar o aperto que sentia entre as pernas. Ela se tocou, sentindo a própria umidade escorregar entre seus dedos. Chegou ao seu ponto mais sensível, massageando-o. Soltou um gemido. Sua outra mão foi ao seu seio, acariciando o mamilo rígido. Seus dedos então deslizaram para dentro dela própria, movimentando-se devagar, enquanto a extremidade de sua palma permanecia friccionando e friccionando e... ela deu um gemido longo, terminando aquilo o que não conseguira no sonho. O tempo todo era em Quinn que pensava. Quando seu coração voltou a bater normalmente, ela levantou e foi tomar banho. Ficou um tempo encostada na parede do Box, sentindo a água fria escorrer pelo seu corpo. Sua mente fixada em Quinn. Puta que pariu! Muda o pensamento! Você está precisando de férias! Vai fazer uma viagem e esquece ela!

xxxxxxxxxx

Quinn estava ressonando no sofá do escritório do pub, quando Finn chegou, abrindo a porta.

- Você dormiu aqui?

Ela abriu os olhos e levantou devagar.

- Que horas são?

- Mais de 11h00!

- Nossa!

- Nossa mesmo! Dá um pulo lá na frente! O telefone não para de tocar! Você botou o número do telefone do F&Q no anúncio? Caraca, Quinn!

- Ela ligou? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Se ela ligou, eu não sei, mas dezenas de Rachels estão ligando para cá. Berrys ou não! Algumas até com voz de homem.

- Droga! Eu deveria ter feito de outra forma.

- E você disse que os anúncios vão sair por três dias? Isso é loucura!

- Ok, desculpe. Eu vou pedir para não colocarem mais. Vai ficar só hoje mesmo.

- Ótimo!

- Quem está atendendo os telefonemas?

- Artie e Mike.

Quinn foi falar com eles.

- Vocês estão anotando todos os números? Não façam isso, por favor. Quando uma dessas moças ligar, perguntem o nome do drink que eu fiz para ela. Se elas disserem um nome, aí anotem o telefone. Eu vou saber se a verdadeira Rachel ligou.

Ao final do dia, como Quinn desconfiava, ela não tinha ligado. Nem perderia tempo ligando para as outras, que eles haviam atendido antes. A loira duvidava que ela ligasse de qualquer forma.

- Quinn! – Artie chamou-a – No meio dessa enxurrada de ligações, algumas nada tinham a ver com o anúncio. Várias pessoas ligaram para perguntar o contato da Rachel, porque querem contratá-la para cantar em outros lugares, ou perguntar se vendemos o CD dela aqui, etc. Ah, e o baterista da Mercedes, o Luke, ligou também!

- Ok, Artie. Obrigada! Amanhã eu ligarei para ele.

xxxxxxxxxx

Passou-se uma semana e nada.

- Como você tem certeza que era ela naquela noite? Só porque a Santana achou que fosse? Estava escuro e ela não a conhece. – disse Finn à Quinn.

- Eu não sei mais nada, Finn! – disse amuada.

- Quinn, escuta. Você não pode ficar assim! Você não está nem trabalhando direito. Eu não estou te conhecendo mais.

- Me deixa, Finn!

- Não! Olha, por que você não continua procurando ela? Pelo menos enquanto você procurava, você estava mais animadinha.

- E você tem alguma outra sugestão? Só se eu contratar um detetive.

- Não é uma má idéia, mas eu tenho outra. Eu vi um filme uma vez, que o cara pagou por um outdoor para dizer que amava uma garota. Você pode colocar um enorme no Soho, que tal?

- É... pode ser... ok! Vai ser minha última cartada. Se não der certo, fim!

- Então mãos à obra!

xxxxxxxxxx

Rachel precisava dar um tempo! Precisava esquecer a loira! Então, conforme havia pensado antes, ela pediu férias e viajou para casa dos pais, na Flórida. Quinze dias a fariam bem.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Caraca, Quinn! Ficou 10! Dessa vez vai dar certo! Não tem jeito da Rachel não ver isso. Está na avenida principal!

- Estou cruzando os dedos, Finn! – disse a ele, mirando o enorme outdoor.

"_**RACHEL, ME PROCURA, POR FAVOR! EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ! QUINN"**_

- Por quanto tempo você alugou este espaço aí?

- Uma semana. Não é possível que ela não veja isso!

Mas Rachel não viu. Ela estava em Miami.

Quinn passou a semana inteira esperando e nada aconteceu. Ela então desistiu. Definitivamente Rachel não estava interessada. Procurou se concentrar só no trabalho para tentar esquecê-la, mas qualquer morena que entrava no pub, ela achava que era Rachel, até que se aproximava do bar, acabando totalmente com as esperanças da loira.

Finn tentava animá-la como podia.

- O que vai fazer no feriado de Thanksgiving? Vai passar com seus pais?

- Eles vão sair em um cruzeiro. Vou ficar por aqui mesmo.

- Por que não vem passar com a gente? Minha mãe cozinha super bem.

- Não vou atrapalhar, Finn?

- Nem vou responder a uma besteira dessas! 19h00 lá em casa!

E assim foi. Enquanto Quinn jantava com a família de Finn e Kurt, Rachel jantava com os pais em Miami.

Após o jantar, Burt chamou Finn em um canto.

- O que houve com a Quinn? Ela parece entristecida.

Então Finn contou toda a história.

- Você disse que essa moça morena do Soho cantou no lugar da Mercedes Jones?

- Sim!

- Como ela era, Finn?

E Finn descreveu-a.

- Chame a Quinn, Finn!

- Por quê?

- Porque eu acho que eu posso ajudar.

Quinn se aproximou.

- Sr. Hummel, o Finn disse que o senhor quer falar comigo.

- Quinn, sente-se, por favor – ela sentou – Eu perguntei ao Finn porque você estava triste e ele me contou sua história. Não fique zangada com ele. – ele respirou fundo – Pois bem, no dia em que a Mercedes Jones ia cantar no F&Q, eu peguei uma passageira, no Soho, com a descrição exata da moça que você procura.

Quinn sentiu seu coração acelerar.

- Eu não sou de ficar reparando muito em roupas e tal – ele continuou – mas me chamou a atenção o vestido dela, porque tinha uma enorme abertura nas costas.

Os olhos de Quinn se encheram de lágrimas.

- Por favor, Sr. Hummel. Diga que lembra exatamente onde a pegou.

- Eu lembro, porque foi bem em frente a uma galeria de arte que a mãe do Finn adora.

Quinn abriu um sorriso.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rachel despediu-se dos pais e tomou o avião, retornando a Nova York. Continuava pensando e sonhando com Quinn. Decidiu que iria procurá-la novamente. Se a loira não a quisesse, ela tocaria sua vida, mas não podia mais ficar com medo. Tinha que tentar. Decidiu que iria ao pub logo depois do feriado prolongado. Segunda-feira o F&Q vai estar bem mais vazio, então a gente vai poder conversar melhor. Pensou ela.

xxxxxxxxxx

Segunda-feira

Quinn desceu do carro de Finn em frente a tal galeria. Olhou o relógio: 20h15. Tomara que ela esteja lá! Pensou. Ela virou-se para o sócio.

- Tem certeza que pode ficar sem mim?

- Hoje é segunda, Quinn! O pub fica bem tranqüilo. E quantas vezes você faltou em um ano? – ele perguntou e respondeu – Nunca! Vai lá e volta com um sorriso!

Ela respirou fundo...

- Deseje-me sorte, Finn! Se eu não voltar em 15 minutos, pode ir embora. Eu me viro.

- Muitíssima boa sorte! – ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

Quinn olhou em volta. Havia dois prédios comerciais e dois residenciais. Um deles em cima da própria galeria. Decidiu tentar este primeiro. Chegou à portaria e o porteiro a recebeu com um sorriso, olhando-a de cima a baixo.

- Com licença!

- Pois não, senhorita.

- Ah... uma prima minha mora aqui e faz tempo que eu não a vejo, então acabei esquecendo o número do apartamento dela. Que cabeça a minha, não é? O nome dela é Rachel Berry.

O porteiro demorou alguns segundos para responder, encarando o decote dela. Quinn revirou os olhos.

- Na verdade, eu não sei bem os nomes dos moradores. – ele disse.

- Ela é morena, mais ou menos dessa altura... – ela mostrou com a mão.

- Ah, moça... tem tantas morenas no prédio..., por exemplo, tem uma aqui no 2B. – ele apontou a direção do apartamento – Fica bem em cima do meu quartinho. Minha mulher a adora, principalmente na hora do banho.

Quinn franziu a testa.

- A moça gosta de cantar na hora do banho. Ela tem uma voz muito bonita. Minha mulher fica na janela para ouvi-la.

Quinn abriu um sorriso.

- Deve ser ela! Minha prima adora cantar!

- Ok, moça, qual é o seu nome? – disse ele indo em direção ao interfone.

- Ah, como faz muito tempo que eu não a vejo, eu gostaria de fazer uma surpresa! – ela disse apoiando-se no balcão, dando ao porteiro uma melhor visão do seu decote.

- Eu... ah... assim...

- Por favor... me deixa fazer uma surpresa para ela... – ela pediu docemente, inclinando o tronco um pouco mais.

- Ok! O d-dela é o... 2... 2...

- B?

- É esse! – disse ofegando.

- Obrigada... Anthony. – ela disse, lendo no crachá dele.

Ele sorriu.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rachel estava no seu quarto, decidindo o que vestir para ir ao pub, quando ouviu sua campainha...

Quinn tocou a campainha insegura. Nem sabia se estava no local certo, mas ficou imaginando qual seria a reação da morena, depois de quase um mês. Rachel sabia onde achá-la, mas não a procurou. Talvez eu tenha me iludido de que ela tenha gostado, pensou a loira. Rachel, até onde sabia, não era gay. Ela namorava, ou achava que estava namorando, aquele cara. Mas havia sido a morena quem havia a beijado e, se o instinto da loira não a abandonara, Rachel Berry estava flertando com ela naquele bar.

Ainda absorta em pensamentos, ela ouviu um barulho na porta. Rachel abriu apenas uma fresta, com a porta segura numa pequena corrente. Ela fez uma expressão surpresa.

- Oi. – disse a loira com um sorriso – Posso falar com você?

Meu Deus! Ela está aqui! Quinn está aqui! Pensou Rachel surpresa e, ao mesmo tempo, extasiada. A morena encostou a porta o suficiente para retirar a corrente e abriu-a.

- Oi. – disse tímida – Entre, Quinn.

- Bem, pelo menos você não esqueceu meu nome. – disse ela brincando e entrando no apartamento.

Rachel deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Não, Quinn Fabray. Eu não me esqueci do seu nome. - "E nem de você", completou em pensamento.

A loira ficou em pé, no meio da sala, apenas encarando Rachel, fazendo a morena enrubescer um pouco. Rachel usava apenas uma blusa de botões e um short curto. Quinn mirava suas pernas sem cerimônia.

- Senta! – a morena disse, apontando para o sofá – Você bebe alguma coisa? – perguntou.

Quinn fez que não com a cabeça, e sentou, sem tirar o olhar dela.

- Você disse que queria falar comigo? – perguntou.

Quinn tentou achar alguma coisa no olhar de Rachel. Algum indício de que ela sabia o que a loira queria, mas não achou. Ou além de cantora, ela também era uma ótima atriz, ou, como Quinn desconfiava desde o início, Rachel não lembrava direito do que acontecera naquela noite, afinal, ela tinha bebido um bocado.

- Você... bem... você saiu do pub naquele dia um pouco apressada e acabou não levando o dinheiro do cachê, que eu havia prometido a você.

- Ah... é verdade. – ela esperava outra coisa e seu olhar baixou. Ficou decepcionada.

- Então... eu trouxe para você. – Quinn abriu a bolsa, pegou um envelope com o logo do F&Q e entregou a ela.

- Obrigada. Eu, ah... eu disse que não havia feito por dinheiro.

- Eu sei. E eu disse que eu daria a você de qualquer jeito, porque você merecia.

Rachel permanecia de pé e isto estava incomodando a loira. Sentindo que estava atrapalhando algo, Quinn começou a levantar.

- Como você me achou? – perguntou Rachel, de repente, vendo a loira de pé.

- É uma longa história Rachel. Eu sinto que você deve estar ocupada com alguma coisa. Eu não quero atrapalhar nada. Quem sabe você não aparece lá no F&Q qualquer dia, aí eu conto a você. – disse pegando a bolsa e se encaminhando para a porta.

- Você já vai? – a morena quis saber – Eu, eu não estou ocupada, mas é que eu... desculpe... é que eu não esperava ver você... assim... aqui. – ela apontou novamente para o sofá – Senta, vamos conversar!

Quinn sentou-se novamente. Rachel sentou no mesmo sofá, mas na outra ponta.

- Tem visto o cara do moicano?

Rachel arregalou os olhos para ela, intrigada com a pergunta.

- Sim, a gente se vê sempre. No trabalho. Ele trabalha no escritório comigo.

- Mas... só no trabalho?

- Sim, só no trabalho. Lembra aquela ruiva? – Quinn assentiu – Ela está grávida dele.

Quinn arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

- Bem, ao que parece, o tal do "Big Puck" fez o serviço dele.

Rachel deu um sorriso.

- É verdade! – ela então decidiu mudar de assunto – E aí, tem feito muitos Rachel Berry's? – perguntou.

- Não fiz mais nenhum. – respondeu Quinn.

O sorriso de Rachel se apagou. Ela respirou fundo e tentou brincar.

- Viu? Eu não disse que você esqueceria os ingredientes da bebida rapidamente?

- Eu não esqueci. Não mesmo! Rachel Berry ficou gravada aqui. – ela apontou para o cérebro. – E aqui. – ela acrescentou, botando a mão no peito.

Rachel se levantou de repente, esfregando as mãos. Então não era só ela que...

- Rach...

- Eu vou buscar uma coisa. – e ela deixou a sala.

Quinn se levantou e foi à janela. Estava olhando a rua quando Rachel voltou. Então Quinn viu sua bandana colorida nas mãos da morena e sorriu.

Rachel sorriu timidamente de volta.

- E eu que andei procurando essa bendita bandana por aquele escritório. Quem diria que eu ia achar ela no SoHo?

Rachel se aproximou.

- Eu, bem, naquela noite, antes de sair do quarto, eu abaixei para pegar a minha bolsa e ela estava caída lá, bem ao lado. Eu... não... bem, eu decidi trazê-la, porque... porque eu não sabia... não sabia se... se veria você de novo. – e estendeu a mão para ela com a bandana.

- Pode ficar com ela!

- É sua, Quinn!

- Eu tenho um monte delas. Essa aí é sua agora.

Rachel então segurou firme a bandana contra o peito.

- Você me achou e veio aqui... assim... apenas para me trazer o dinheiro?

- O que você acha?

- Eu...

- Rachel – Quinn se aproximou dela, colocou uma mecha de cabelos atrás de sua orelha e ficou com a mão no seu rosto. – Naquela noite, você disse que queria uma outra opinião sobre seu beijo, lembra?

A morena baixou um pouco a cabeça, envergonhada, mas Quinn levantou-a delicadamente pelo queixo.

- Pois é, mas você saiu correndo sem ouvir a minha opinião.

Rachel fez uma expressão interrogativa, quando se tem receio da resposta.

- E?

- Escreva aí: O seu ex é um otário! O seu beijo foi a melhor coisa que eu já provei na vida. Se você, bêbada, beija daquele jeito! Imagina sóbria?

Rachel abriu um sorriso, encheu-se coragem e disse:

- Eu... bem... eu estou bem sóbria agora!

Quinn sorriu e não hesitou. Segurou o rosto de Rachel e a beijou. A morena imediatamente abriu os lábios, dando boas vindas à língua da loira, que se sentiu em casa. Rachel se perguntou como pôde ficar sem isso, com Quinn tão perto, no Village. Ela era realmente uma idiota! Não havia dúvidas que Quinn a desejava, tanto quanto ela desejava a loira.

Suas línguas dançavam juntas, explorando a boca uma da outra, se reconhecendo, se acariciando e praticamente fazendo amor uma com a outra. Rachel agarrou a cintura de Quinn e deixou que a loira andasse com ela, até que a parte de trás de seus joelhos encostou no sofá. Sem desgrudar a boca da morena, Quinn fez Rachel se sentar e ela se ajoelhou na frente dela, no tapete da sala. Rachel afastou as pernas o suficiente para encaixar a loira entre elas. Quinn desceu as mãos pelas costas dela e a puxou, grudando seus corpos de vez. Rachel, então, soltou sua boca e começou a aplicar beijos molhados no seu pescoço, alternando com pequenos chupões. Neste percurso, ela chegou à orelha de Quinn, afastou rapidamente os cabelos dela e lambeu-a, para depois morder o lóbulo.

- Humm, Rach... – gemeu Quinn.

Enquanto Rachel beijava seu pescoço, uma das mãos da loira foi aos botões da blusa da morena e começou a abri-los, um a um. Então ela segurou a frente da blusa e levou-a para trás, puxando para baixo, pelos braços de Rachel. Novamente elas voltaram a se beijar. Com muito menos obstáculos pela frente, Quinn encaixou um dos seios de Rachel na mão, sentindo o mamilo rígido por sob o soutien. Rodeou-o com o polegar por sobre o tecido fino. Ela, então, largou a boca da morena, levou seus lábios mais embaixo e lambeu o vale entre seus seios, arrancando um gemido de Rachel.

Rachel se sentia extremamente quente. Ela precisava de um contato direto, então colocou as mãos para trás e abriu seu soutien, enquanto via com satisfação, que Quinn tirava sua própria blusa, a sua frente. Ao contrário dela, Quinn não estava usando nada por baixo. Com os olhos brilhando de tesão, a loira levou a boca a um dos mamilos de Rachel e sugou-o delicadamente, enquanto trazia o quadril dela de encontro ao seu tronco.

- Ahnn, Quinn, p-por f-favor..., eu p-preciso de você...

- Onde... o-onde é o seu q-quarto? – perguntou a loira ofegante.

Elas levantaram e Rachel puxou Quinn pela mão até o quarto dela. Ainda na porta, Rachel virou e buscou o seu seio. Circundou o mamilo com a língua, para depois chupá-lo com vontade. Quinn então encostou-a no portal e atacou sua boca em mais um beijo esfomeado e cheio de desejo. Sem soltarem a boca uma da outra, elas chegaram à cama.

- Quinn, eu nunca... estive... assim... com uma mulher... – começou Rachel.

- Shhh...não se preocupe! – disse Quinn ofegante – Não tenha medo, Rachel. Eu não vou fazer sexo com você.

- Não v-vai? – perguntou Rachel sem ar.

- Eu vou fazer amor com você, Rach. E vai ser a coisa mais linda e certa desse mundo.

Dizendo isso, Quinn se colocou por cima da morena. Tirou delicadamente alguns fios de cabelo da sua testa suada. Rachel estava de olhos cerrados e Quinn beijou-lhe as duas pálpebras. Desceu com a língua pelo seu nariz e, chegando aos lábios, começou a beijá-la, bem devagar, saboreando cada milímetro da sua boca. Ela então desceu, beijando seu queixo e sua mandíbula. Rachel gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás, dando à Quinn acesso total ao seu pescoço. A loira dava pequenas mordidas no pescoço dela e depois lambia. E assim, ela baixou mais um pouco e beijou os seios de Rachel. Primeiro um, depois o outro. Rachel sentia seu corpo responder como nunca. A loira veio descendo pela sua barriga.

- Você... é... maravilhosa, Rachel Berry.

Beijou todo seu ventre e pegou o elástico do short que ela usava. Olhou brevemente para cima, pedindo permissão à sua dona. Rachel assentiu e Quinn puxou o short para baixo, trazendo a calcinha junto. Então começou a aplicar beijos suaves no sexo dela. Rachel arqueou o corpo e flexionou os joelhos, gemendo alto seu nome. A loira afastou as coxas da morena e beijou-as na parte interna, lambendo toda a excitação dela. Rachel sentia o corpo tremer e seu sexo latejar, ansioso.

Quinn levantou o quadril da morena e passou os braços por baixo, apoiando-o nos seus ombros. Ela baixou a cabeça e provou de Rachel definitivamente. Lambeu toda entrada dela e subiu ao seu clitóris, duro e pulsante. Sugou-o e circulou-o com a língua, ouvindo coisas sem nexo vindas dos lábios de Rachel. Suas mãos foram aos seios da morena e ficaram brincando com eles, enquanto ela voltou com a língua na entrada de Rachel e foi escorregando-a devagar para dentro dela, fazendo o corpo de Rachel sacudir forte e obrigando Quinn a segurar firme o quadril dela.

Meu Deus! Se isso é o céu, eu não quero voltar ao mundo! Pensava Rachel. A língua de Quinn entrava e saía dela e rodopiava nas paredes da sua intimidade. Aquilo era uma coisa muito além do que ela entendia por relação sexual, por prazer ou fazer amor. Aquilo era o ápice da existência dela. Era... simplesmente... tudo. A morena sentia que seu momento estava se aproximando. Seu corpo estava tendo espasmos incontroláveis. De repente a língua de Quinn saiu dela e foi imediatamente substituída por dois dedos.

A loira subiu e encontrou Rachel de olhos fechados. Ela foi ao seu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Rach, olha para mim! Eu quero ver seus olhos.

Ela abriu-os.

- Você é linda, minha Rachel! – então ela beijou-a profundamente, enquanto seus dedos continuavam dentro do sexo da morena.

- Q-quinn... e-eu acho... eu v-vou...

- Goza para mim Rach... só para mim.

Quinn sentiu as contrações contínuas em volta de seus dedos, como que sugando deliciosamente eles para dentro da morena, então Rachel arqueou seu corpo e estremeceu, chegando a um forte e maravilhoso orgasmo.

A loira não retirou logo seus dedos. Continuou mexendo-os bem suavemente dentro de Rachel e voltou ao ouvido dela.

- Rach... você é a coisa mais maravilhosa que aconteceu para mim. Eu estou amando você.

- Q-Quinn...

- Shhh, não fale... só ouça... e sinta... – disse ela, dando suaves beijos no pescoço dela, abaixo da orelha – Eu amo você, Rachel Berry.

E ela, sentindo que o corpo de Rachel havia se acalmado um pouco, retirou seus dedos e encarou a morena. Levou seus dedos à boca e lambeu-os.

- Eu disse que seu beijo havia sido a melhor coisa que eu havia provado na vida, mas parece que agora eu achei uma concorrência forte. – disse sorrindo.

Rachel então segurou sua mão e levou-a a sua própria boca, chupando os dedos da loira, sentindo seu próprio gosto novamente. Então ergueu um pouco a cabeça e capturou os lábios de Quinn. Sua língua buscando todos os cantos da boca da loira.

Quinn dissera que a amava e ela ia provar-lhe que a amava também, com a mesma intensidade.

Rachel saiu debaixo da loira, trocando de lugar com ela. Fez Quinn se virar, ficando de bruços. Rachel então retirou as mechas loiras que caíam sobre o pescoço de Quinn e começou a beijar sua nuca e seus ombros. A loira se arrepiou na mesma hora. Rachel tinha a boca e a língua absurdamente quentes e macias. Ela passou seus braços por sob a loira e encaixou seus seios em suas mãos, enquanto descia a língua pela sua coluna, chegando ao cós da suas calças.

- Você ainda está usando isso? Muito pano, Quinn Fabray, muito pano!

Quinn, mesmo de bruços, desabotoou a calça e Rachel puxou tudo para baixo, revelando toda a anatomia da loira.

- E eu que sou linda... aham...

Novamente Rachel voltou ao seu pescoço, mordendo devagar.

- R-Rach...

Quinn levantou um pouco a cabeça e virou, o suficiente para Rachel buscá-la para mais um beijo. A morena afastou as pernas de Quinn com as suas. Desceu um pouco o tronco, voltando a beijar e lamber as costas da loira. Neste momento, Rachel encaixou sua perna entre as coxas de Quinn e forçou de leve seu joelho na intimidade da loira, ouvindo um gemido de apreciação.

- Você gosta disso? – perguntou ela rouca, no ouvido de Quinn, forçando de novo o joelho.

Um novo gemido foi a resposta que queria. Rachel continuou forçando o joelho e a coxa no sexo da loira, que estava encharcado de tesão. Mas ela não estava satisfeita, então puxou os quadris da loira para o alto, fazendo-a ficar de quatro. Ela se abaixou e lambeu o sexo de Quinn, de cima a baixo. Com os dedos, começou a circular a entrada da loira, testando-a. Quinn estava muito molhada.

- Rach... isso é t-tortura...

- É isso que você quer? – então ela enterrou dois dedos em Quinn, fazendo o corpo da loira fraquejar.

Rachel a segurou e continuou bombeando os dedos dentro dela. Subiu um pouco e segurou um dos mamilos da loira, apertando-o e ouvindo Quinn suspirar. Um terceiro dedo se juntou aos dois primeiros.

- Ahnn Deus!

- Obrigada, mas meu nome é Rachel. Só Rachel! – disse ofegando, bem perto do seu ouvido.

Rachel continuou percorrendo a boca e língua pelas costas de Quinn, enquanto seus dedos faziam maravilhas mais embaixo. Quando a morena sentiu que Quinn ia gozar, ela desceu com a boca e chupou seu clitóris, não tirando nenhum dedo de dentro dela.

- Racheeel! – Quinn gritou, gozando longamente.

- Eu também te amo! – Rachel disse no ouvido dela, antes de abraçá-la forte.

A noite das duas foi recheada de gemidos, sussurros, promessas, tesão e muito amor. Até que elas adormeceram com os corpos encaixados.

Já era de manhã, quando Rachel acordou. Sentia-se tão aquecida, tão confortável. Quinn tinha o braço em sua cintura e o nariz no seu pescoço. As pernas entrelaçadas. Ela olhou rapidamente o relógio na cabeceira. Rachel não queria acordar Quinn, então, bem devagar, ela tentou levantar.

- Ei, ei. Onde é que você vai, moça? – disse Quinn, segurando forte a cintura dela, para que ela não saísse do abraço.

Rachel sorriu, voltando ao lugar.

- Quinn...

- Não me deixa sozinha aqui não, por favor. – disse Quinn acariciando o pescoço de Rachel com seu nariz – Eu tenho medo do bicho papão. – ela brincou e aplicou um beijo leve embaixo da sua orelha.

Rachel deu um sorriso.

- Eu ia fazer café para gente.

- Mas... eu... não... quero... café... – Quinn continuava beijando seu pescoço, bem devagar – Eu quero você! – sussurrou dentro do seu ouvido, fazendo Rachel se arrepiar.

- Eu devo estar horrível! – disse a morena.

- Nunca! Você... é... linda...– Quinn disse, não deixando de acariciar e beijar o pescoço e nuca de Rachel.

A morena então virou o corpo, ficando de frente para a loira, que a recebeu com um sorriso, aproximando a boca da dela.

- Uau! – exclamou Rachel.

Quinn se afastou um pouco, olhando para ela.

- O quê? O que foi?

- Você... É assim que você é ao acordar? Meu Deus! Quinn, você é... uau... linda demais!

Quinn deu um sorriso.

- Então tá! Eu sou linda! – ela beijou-a de leve - Você é linda! – mais um beijinho – O mundo é lindo!

Rachel riu. Quando ela foi dar outro beijo na morena, ela se afastou.

- Eu não lavei minha boca. – disse Rachel, tapando sua boca com a mão.

- E daí? Nem eu. Eu não estou nem aí. Você liga para isso?

- Eu não! Mas você acredita que o Noah ligava? Ele...

Quinn botou dois dedos sobre seus lábios.

- Shhhh... nada de papo sobre Noah por aqui. Nem sobre Noah – um beijo – nem sobre moicanos – outro – nem sobre homens – mais um – nem sobre pênis.

- Quinn! – Rachel disse rindo.

- Vamos ficar o dia todo na cama. Que tal?

- Mas a gente vai precisar comer. – disse a morena fazendo menção de levantar.

- Rachel... vem cá... eu não quero levantar. – ela segurou Rachel mais uma vez.

- Você está muito preguiçosa, Srta. Quinn Fabray.

- Eu acho que estou em uma espécie de torpor pós-orgásmico. – disse ela, afundando o nariz no pescoço da morena.

- Quinn – riu Rachel – nós dormimos umas duas horas depois da nossa última transa.

Ela encarou a morena com um sorriso.

- Mas você me fez ter vários orgasmos, então o somatório de todos me levou quase à letargia. – ela brincou – Mas... espera aí! – fez cara de séria - Você disse que tem duas horas que a gente não..., duas horas? É tempo demais, Rach. Vem cá!

Então ela colocou seu corpo por cima e beijou-a longa e profundamente. Quando suas bocas desgrudaram, Rachel disse rindo:

- Letargia, hein?

- Você é a minha injeção de adrenalina, Rachel Berry! – Quinn disse sorrindo e beijou seu pescoço.

Rachel segurou o rosto de Quinn e beijou-o todo. Lambeu-lhe a boca e começou a dar-lhe selinhos, enquanto perguntava a ela:

- Que... tal... a... gente... trocar... o... cenário?

- Para onde?

- O chuveiro!

- Apoiadíssimo! – disse Quinn e levantou com a morena.

Depois de um banho para lá de prazeroso, Rachel fez o café da manhã para elas.

Enquanto tomavam o café, sentadas lado a lado, elas trocavam leves carinhos na mão ou no rosto uma da outra. Rachel sentou no colo de Quinn e começou a dar do seu iogurte para ela, na sua colher. Por sua vez, a loira colocava pedaços de frutas entre os lábios de Rachel, ou entre os seus, para que uma ou outra os buscassem com a boca. O que era motivo para beijos leves, ou super apaixonados.

- Você vai me acostumar mal, Rachel. – disse Quinn, dando um gole no café.

- Tomara! – disse a morena dando um beijo leve, abaixo do ouvido dela.

- Humm... – suspirou Quinn ao sentir a língua de Rachel na sua orelha.

Neste momento o celular da loira tocou na sua bolsa.

- Rachel, é melhor eu atender. Espera um pouco.

Quinn foi à sala e pegou o celular.

- Alô! – atendeu ela, voltando à cozinha e sentando ao lado da morena.- Oi Luke! Sim, claro! – ela olhou para Rachel – Finalmente eu a encontrei... Aham... Sério?

- O quê? – quis saber Rachel.

Quinn fez um sinal com a mão, para ela aguardar.

- Uau! Claro! Quando? Sei... Lógico, eu dou um jeito! Puxa, cara, você não sabe como eu fico feliz. – ela sorriu – Ela vai arrebentar, eu não tenho dúvidas... Aham... beleza então. Você vai estar lá também, certo? - ela balançou a cabeça - Ótimo, a gente se vê por lá. Grande beijo! Tchau!

- Quem é Luke? – perguntou Rachel, tomando o resto do seu suco.

- O baixista da Mercedes. Você deve se lembrar dele.

- Ah, o loiro?

- Esse mesmo. Você sabe o que ele queria?

- O quê?

- Você está preparada? Está bem sentadinha aí? – perguntou Quinn, dando uma boa sacada na bunda da morena.

Rachel deu um sorriso, mas estreitou os olhos.

- O que você quer contar? Você está me assustando Quinn.

- Bem, vamos do princípio. Depois daquela noite, em que você cantou lá no pub, choveram ligações de pessoas querendo conhecer você, saber de você, contratar você para cantar em outros bares.

Rachel arregalou os olhos sorrindo.

- Pois é, mas a senhorita saiu sem deixar nenhum contato, nada!

- Eu tive medo.

- Rachel, você não imagina o que eu fiz para te achar. Eu precisava te achar porque... bem... porque havia me apaixonado por você. – disse revirando os olhos com um sorriso bobo.

Rachel deu um selinho nela.

- E aí?

- Bem, eu pedi ajuda ao Finn e a todos os nossos funcionários para encontrar você. Eu me senti naquela série do FBI que achava pessoas desaparecidas. – ela riu – Então, primeiro te procuramos no catálogo de telefones.

- Eu andei recebendo uns trotes malucos, então troquei de número e tirei meu nome da lista. – disse ela.

- Pois é. Aí o Artie, o cadeirante que fica no nosso caixa, lembrou que você tinha pago em cheque. Quando achamos seu cheque, vi decepcionada que você não tinha colocado o telefone atrás.

- Ah, droga! Ele não pediu, então achei que não precisasse.

- Bem, então o Finn lembrou que a ex dele trabalhava na Agência Downtown 2, exatamente a sua agência. Eu passei um dobrado para convencer a Santana, a ex, a soltar a informação para mim. Ela odeia o Finn e quase não me perdoou por ter ficado sócia dele.

- É, bem, eu ouvi um pouco do papo de vocês naquele dia, quando você tentava convencer ele a me deixar cantar. - ela sorriu.

- Para me dar mais trabalho, o endereço que ela me passou era comercial.

- Você foi àquele escritório? – perguntou ela.

- Eu e Finn. Mas você...

- Nossa! Eu já não trabalho lá há mais de um ano. – ela suspirou – Puxa, Quinn, se eu soubesse... assim... tivesse certeza que você... eu fui ao pub na noite seguinte. – ela disse sem graça.

- Então era você mesmo?

- Você me viu?

- Eu não! A Santana!

- A ex do Finn? Mas ela não me conhecia.

- Eu havia dito a ela como você era.

- Caramba, ela conseguiu me conhecer só por uma descrição?

- Acredite, Rachel, ela é boa nisso. Te digo que ela te reconheceu pela bunda. Afinal eu a descrevi muito bem. – ela disse rindo, mostrando o tamanho com as mãos.

Rachel riu com ela.

- Você entrou no mesmo táxi que ela chegou. – Quinn completou.

- Ah... uma latina.

- A própria. Mas afinal, por que você não foi falar comigo?

- Eu pedi uma bebida e fiquei tomando coragem. Quando eu resolvi, você estava abraçando uma loira lá no balcão.

Quinn franziu a testa.

- Aí eu fui embora. Achei que você tinha partido para outra.

- Nunca, Rachel! Você deve ter visto a Brittany, a namorada da Santana. As duas são minhas amigas.

- Eu sou uma idiota mesmo! – ela disse, recebendo um abraço da loira, seguida de um beijo molhado.

Quinn voltou à história.

- Você era quem podia me achar e não me procurava, mas mesmo assim eu não desisti. Coloquei um anúncio em quatro jornais diferentes para você me ligar.

- Puxa... eu não leio jornal de papel, só pela internet.

- Pois é, mocinha. Eu te procurei no facebook, twitter, em tudo.

- Meu nome nas Redes Sociais é ShiningStar.

- Eu devia ter desconfiado. – ela suspirou – E você não viu o enorme outdoor que eu coloquei aqui na rua de trás?

- Outdoor? Nossa! Quando? – ela perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- Tem quase duas semanas.

- Caramba, eu estava em Miami, na casa dos meus pais. – ela sorriu e acariciou o rosto da loira – Você colocou um outdoor só para mim?

Quinn mexeu no celular e mostrou a foto para ela.

- Awnn... vem cá! – Rachel disse e beijou a loira apaixonadamente.

Quando elas se separaram, Rachel perguntou:

- Mas como você me achou, afinal?

- Um dia o Finn comentou essa história toda com o padastro dele, que é taxista. Aí ele se lembrou de haver pego uma pequena morena, vestindo preto, naquele dia. Nós desconfiamos que fosse você. Ele se lembrou de ter apanhado você por aqui.

- Eu me lembro deste taxista. Foi ele que me indicou o pub. Ele comentou que o enteado era sócio.

- Então eu tenho que me lembrar de agradecer a ele duplamente. Primeiro por ter levado você lá. Segundo por ter me informado o endereço certo. Ou quase certo. – ela sorriu.

- E então você veio ontem.

- O Finn me trouxe. Eu disse a ele: fique me esperando por 15min. Se eu não descer, pode ir embora.

Rachel sorriu.

- Ainda bem que você veio ao prédio certo, senão você perderia a carona.

- E eu ainda tive que perguntar por uma morena ao cara da portaria. Joguei um papo nele. Ele disse que morava uma morena neste apartamento. Ele não sabia o nome, mas que ouvia de lá de baixo quando você soltava sua voz no chuveiro. – sorriu a loira.

- Caramba, então tenho que me controlar, porque eu me empolgo no chuveiro.

- Eu percebi isso há cerca de uma hora atrás, mas eu adorei sua empolgação. – Quinn piscou para ela com um sorriso.

Rachel riu e deu um tapa leve no braço dela.

- Não me deixa curiosa, por favor. O que tem o baixista da Mercedes? – ela perguntou.

- Bem, uns 2 dias depois que você se apresentou com eles, o Luke me ligou. Disse que ele e os outros ficaram tão surpreendidos com a sua voz, que ele falou de você para o empresário da Mercedes.

Rachel arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso.

- Sério? E aí, Quinn? E aí? – perguntou quase que sacudindo a loira.

- O empresário é o Jesse Saint-James.

- Já ouvi falar, na indústria da música as pessoas o conhecem só por JS.

- Pois é. O JS queria ver você naquela semana mesmo, mas onde estava Rachel Berry? Como achar Rachel Berry?

- Caramba, Quinn. Eu fui tão... tão covarde. Poderia ter ido ao F&Q novamente, mas faltou coragem. Até ontem. Antes de você chegar, eu estava no quarto escolhendo uma roupa para ir lá. Eu ia jogar tudo para o alto e dizer que amava você

- Rach... – Quinn fez um carinho nela – O importante é que nós estamos juntas aqui e agora.

Rachel sorriu e se aproximou para um beijo. Aí lembrou:

- Espera! E o JS?

Quinn riu e continuou:

- Eu implorei ao Luke que convencesse o JS a esperar mais um pouco, porque ele não queria. O Luke foi um fofo. Ele achou que você merecia o sacrifício de ele ter que ouvir a bronca do chefe. – Quinn sorriu – Ele quer te ver hoje!

- Eu... hoje? Mas eu... você me pegou de surpresa... eu...

- Rachel Berry! Nem pense em dizer não!

- Mas, Quinn...

- Rachel, você não tem que trabalhar hoje, porque ainda está de férias, então nem tem conversa! – ela disse – Por mais que eu queira ficar aqui o dia todo fazendo amor com você, essa é a oportunidade que você queria, meu amor. Não desperdice, por favor! O JS não é de dar segunda chance e ele está te dando.

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois, Rachel estava pronta. Entrou na cozinha e viu Quinn, também já arrumada, com um copo na mão. A loira entregou o copo a ela.

- Aposto que não é um Rachel Berry! – ela brincou.

- Bem, eu não faço só drinks. Eu posso misturar outros ingredientes também. – ela sorriu – Água morna e limão. Não é isso?

Rachel sorriu.

- Eu bem que preferia o Rachel Berry, mas...

- É senhorita, mas você nem tem todos os ingredientes dele aqui. Vamos logo! – disse a conduzindo para o banheiro – Aquece essa garganta que você vai precisar dela.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rachel e Quinn tomaram um táxi para o escritório de Jesse Saint-James. Ao chegarem, foram logo levadas à presença do próprio.

- Bem, qual das duas é a cantora?

- É ela, JS! – disse Quinn apontando Rachel com a cabeça.

- Ora, ora, então você é a tão falada Rachel Berry! – ele disse estendendo a mão para ela.

- Prazer! – ela cumprimentou-o um pouco tímida.

- Então você deve ser Quinn Fabray, do F&Q. – disse ele, virando-se para Quinn.

- Sim, sou eu. Como vai? – ela cumprimentou-o também.

- Bem, bem! – ele virou-se novamente para Rachel – Então Rachel Berry, nem vou convidar você e a Quinn para sentarem. Aqui no andar de cima tem um pequeno estúdio. O Luke está lá com a banda. Vamos comigo!

Quinn deu a mão à Rachel e subiu com ela. A mão da morena estava gelada. Quinn fez um carinho com o polegar no dorso da mão dela e a olhou, dizendo com os olhos: "Vai dar tudo certo! Confie em você!"

Ao chegarem ao estúdio, Rachel e Quinn acenaram para a banda de Mercedes Jones, que já estava do outro lado do vidro.

- Ok, Rachel! – disse JS – Encante-me! – completou, apontando para a porta que levava ao outro lado.

Ela virou-se para Quinn e deu um sorriso tímido.

- Obrigada. – ela disse.

- Não me agradeça, eu não fiz nada. Você fez.

- Obrigada por você existir. – ela sorriu.

Quinn sorriu com os olhos marejados. Ela segurou o rosto da morena entre as mãos e disse:

- Vai lá e arrebenta! Você é maravilhosa! – e deu um beijo leve em seus lábios.

Rachel respirou fundo e entrou na sala onde a banda já a aguardava. Eles se cumprimentaram. Do outro lado do vidro, JS, Quinn e o operador de som viam a interação. Rachel foi ao microfone e bateu dois dedos nele, testando-o.

- Ok, Mr. Saint-James. Alguma preferência?

Ele ligou o som da pequena sala para que Rachel e a banda pudessem ouvi-lo.

- Apenas JS, por favor. Bem, pelo que eu soube, você arrasou no rock e no pop, então eu vou propor um desafio maior. Você conhece Barbra Streisand?

Rachel abriu um sorriso imenso. Do outro lado, Quinn sorriu para ela. Naquele momento ela teve a certeza que sua vida havia virado 360º. Havia achado seu amor, seu porto, seu tudo: Quinn. E sua carreira iria dar certo. A felicidade havia batido na sua porta e ela a deixara entrar. Agora ela não sairia nunca mais.


	4. Epílogo

_**Eu havia mencionado que haveria um epílogo para essa história. Ele é bem pequeno, mas não quis inseri-lo no cap. 3 da fic. Eu demorei um pouco a postá-lo, imaginando se deveria aumentá-lo, mas resolvi deixar com está. Espero que tenham gostado.**_

**Epílogo**

Dois anos depois...

- E as indicadas para melhor vocal feminino são: Adele, Rachel Berry, Beyoncé, Lady Gaga e Mercedes Jones.

- E o Grammy vai para... – abriu-se o envelope. Suspense. E finalmente – Rachel Berry!

Rachel se levantou com um sorriso maravilhoso. Deu um beijo em sua esposa, ao seu lado, e foi ao palco pela terceira vez naquela noite. Era primeira vez que concorria e já ganhava três Grammys: Melhor Álbum, Melhor Música e, agora, o mais esperado: Melhor Vocal feminino. Foi aplaudida de pé.

Ela recebeu o prêmio das mãos de Bono Vox, que a cumprimentou com um sorriso. Ela foi ao microfone.

- Eu... ah... é difícil dizer alguma coisa. Eu já agradeci tanta gente agora há pouco que quase fui arrastada do palco! – todos riram - Na verdade, eu não queria agradecer, mas dedicar. Eu quero dedicar este prêmio à pessoa que mudou minha vida. À pessoa que fez com que eu me visse realmente e superasse minhas inseguranças. À pessoa que me fez acreditar que eu podia. À pessoa que me ajudou a subir degrau por degrau e estar aqui agora. À pessoa que me dá o prazer de viver ao meu lado, me dando apoio, segurança, tranqüilidade, amor, tudo. Eu dedico este prêmio ao amor da minha vida: Minha esposa, Quinn Fabray.

A câmera já havia focado em Quinn durante o discurso de Rachel. Ela procurava sorrir, mas sua emoção estava superando e lágrimas escorriam pela suas faces. Ela apenas balbuciou para Rachel: "Eu te Amo!"

Ela leu seus lábios e disse do palco:

- Eu também, Quinn! Eu também te amo! Leve-me para casa, linda.

E ela desceu do palco, sob a ovação de todos. As entrevistas que ficassem para outro dia. A sua noite agora era toda de Quinn Fabray.

FIM


End file.
